I'm Always Here For You
by NozomiToujou
Summary: Kazemaru collapsed at school because of a bad fever. His past about a rare illness that he has was revealed, a sickness that can lead to his death, which he is unaware of. Due to his failing health, he couldn't play soccer anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

The other characters/team members from the Raimon Soccer Team aren't studying at Raimon Jr. High but at this fic, they are.

2-B 2-C 2-D

Max Kazemaru Someoka

Gouenji Kidou Handa

Sakuma Hiroto Endou

Midorikawa Tsunami

=Monday=

/Class 2-C/

"Ehh… Kazemaru's late… Almost late…" Hiroto told Kidou who was reading a Chemistry book.

"Hiroto, calm down. It's still 5 minutes-" Kidou was interrupted when the door opened, revealing a teal-haired teen. The one Hiroto was fussing about. Kazemaru.

But, something wasn't right. Kazemaru was… not himself….

"Good morning Hiroto… Kidou…." Kazemaru said. His voice was very raspy.

"Kazemaru, are you alright?" Kidou asked with a frown.

"Aa."

"You're not alright! Look at yourself!" Hiroto said, trying to make the tealnet realize what was wrong with him.

Kidou closed his Chemistry book and stood up. He was not convinced with Kazemaru's reply. Kazemaru was about to pass through them when he suddenly tripped.

Kidou was the first to react. He was able to catch Kazemaru but he felt something wrong.

'I knew it!' he thought as he helped Kazemaru get back to his feet.

Kazemaru mumbled thanks and quickly removed his arm from Kidou's grip.

-Break time-

Kazemaru's arms were folded on his desks where his head rests, asleep.

Hiroto and Kidou took the opportunity and felt Kazemaru's forehead.

"He's running a fever," Kidou said.

"Well, that explains when he removed his arm from your grip a while ago." Hiroto said as he gently stroked Kazemaru's hair in worry, gently enough not to wake their sick friend.

They left Kazemaru and proceeded to their own desks.

(Their positioning is like this:

They were placed at the back of the room.

Kazemaru [next to the window]

Kidou [in the middle of Kazemaru and Hiroto]

Hiroto [right side of Kidou])

The classroom was empty except for the 3 of them since they usually eat at the classroom not at the cafeteria unlike their classmates. Then Hiroto remembered something.

"Kidou, the schedule. Everyone's going to eat here today."

"That would be better. We can inform Endou and the rest about this."

A few minutes later, Endou, Handa, Someoka, Fubuki, Gouenji and Sakuma entered the room.

"Kazemaru's asleep?" Endou asked. "OI! KAZEMAR-"

"Endou!" Hiroto said, interrupting the Raimon Soccer tem captain. "Please… let him rest..."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Sakuma asked.

"He's sick. He's running a fever." Kidou said.

"Then why didn't you bring him to the infirmary?" Someoka asked.

"Then stress him out when he protests? No way." Hiroto said.

"His condition might worsen. We still have 6 hours at school and we have soccer practice." Fubuki said. "Captain, what would we do?"

"I'll cancel practice later. Someoka, Handa, please come with me to the clubroom so we could inform the other members." Endou said.

It was around 2nd to the last subject before the school day ends. English. Normally, Kidou, Hiroto and Kazemaru like English. But after their teacher resigned, a new teacher took his place. A horrid teacher. The teacher seems to hate the soccer team in Raimon academy. She would do everything to make their lives miserable. She scanned around the room. She noticed that Kazemaru was trying his best not to fall asleep in class.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, please give one of the famous works of William Shakespeare." She said. "And please write it on the board." She added.

Kazemaru stood up with effort and with difficulty. Kidou and Hiroto were both frowning, as well as their classmates.

Kazemaru was able to write the answer correctly but as he was about to walk back to his seat, the world started to spin around him.

"Kazemaru-kun!" A classmate of them, let's name him Tadase, was able to catch him before the unconscious tealnet hits the floor.

"Kazemaru!" Both Hiroto and Kidou said in unison and ran towards their friend.

Kidou became worried as soon as the reached Kazemaru. Kazemaru was paler than a while ago. His face was flushed with a very harsh tint of red. And most of all, Kazemaru's temperature was worse than this morning.

Hiroto took Kazemaru from Tadase's arms and carried Kazemaru to the school's infirmary while Kidou said thanks to Tadase before following Hiroto.

The teacher didn't bother to torment them because something happened that she didn't expect.

-Dismissal-

The news about Kazemaru collapsing had spread around the school quickly. All the Raimon Soccer team went straight to the infirmary as soon as class was dismissed.

Kazemaru was the only patient when all of them arrived. As soon as Gouenji and the rest entered, the only sound that greeted them was Kazemaru's ragged breathing.

As soon as they saw the tealnet, they became more worried than a while ago.

Gouenji and Handa stared at the unconscious form of their friend. Kidou placed a damp cloth on Kazemaru's forehead. Kazemaru winced as the cool cloth had contacted his burning forehead.

"How is he?" Fubuki asked.

"His fever suddenly got higher, resulting his sudden collapse." Kidou said. Both Kidou and Hiroto didn't bother to tell what their English Teacher did.

"What's his temperature?" Handa asked.

"39.8," Hiroto said.

"THAT HIGH?" Kabeyama said, his rather loud.

"Shh!" Kidou and Hiroto warned.

"Sorry senpai," Kabeyama said.

It was around 4:30 when Kidou decided to bring Kazemaru home. Gouenji carried the still-unconscious tealnet after he draped him with the blanket Fubuki asked for from the nurse with his flirting side.

Endou sat in front of the cab while Gouenji (with Kazemaru on his lap), Kidou and Fubuki were at the back.

They arrived the Kazemaru Residence at 4:45 and exactly met Kazemaru's 21-year old brother who was going out of the house. Yukimura saw the approaching teens and one of them was carrying…

"Ichi-chan!" Yukimura said as he rushed towards his brother. "What happened?"  
>"He's running quite a bad fever." Endou said.<p>

"Come in. I'll bring my brother to his room… You can come with me if you want to." Yukimura said as he took Kazemaru from Gouenji.

The 4 of them followed Yukimura to Kazemaru's room. They watched Yukimura tuck Kazemaru comfortably then placing a damp cloth on Kazemaru's forehead as well.

"Ichirouta may not wake up until the fever subsides a little." Yukimura said.

"What do you mean, Yukimura-kun?" Endou asked.

"Ichi-chan has been like this since he was a kid. When he was 5 years old, he had a fever worse than this. He didn't regain consciousness for 3 days." Yukimura said with a weak smile.

"Yuki-oniichan…." Kazemaru mumbled, though he was still unconscious.

"Shh. It's ok Ichi-chan, Onii-chan is here." Yukimura said.

The 4 Raimon members became more worried. They never saw Kazemaru this frail.

+2 days passed+

=Thursday=

[5:00 PM]

Gouenji visited the sleeping teal-haired boy who woke up yesterday. Kazemaru still had the fever though it was lower than the fever he had when he collapsed.

It was around 5:30 when Kazemaru woke up and saw Gouenji.

"Gouen…ji…." Kazemaru said, his voice weak and very raspy. He tried to sit but his strength betrayed him.

"Don't. You should rest." Gouenji said as he gently pushed the tealnet back to the pillows and pulled the comforter up to Kazemaru's chin.

"Shouldn't you…. be prac…ticing?" Kazemaru said. He was trying to talk longer than he did yesterday. But his raspy voice was failing him.

"Coach Hibiki told Endou to rest for a week. The reason why you're sick is because of over exhaustion." Gouenji said.

"I'm sorry." Kazemaru said.

"For what?" Gouenji asked, confused.

"For being weak. I know I'm only fit for Athletics." Kazemaru said.

"You're not weak, you just pushed yourself too hard." Gouenji comforted.

Kazemaru smiled weakly as sleep gently claimed him.

'The medicine works to fast on him.' Gouenji thought and the door suddenly opened.

Handa and Someoka entered Kazemaru's room.

"How is he?" Handa asked.

"He's gently improving but still very weak." Gouenji said.

"Kazemaru," Someoka said. 'You just ruined our chance to practice more.' He thought.

It was around 7:30 when Gouenji decided to leave. Handa and Someoka left 30 minutes ago. The maid was about to open the front door for him when…

"Gouenji," Kidou's voice was heard.

Gouenji saw Kidou, Fubuki, Sakuma and Handa in the living room.

"Guys," Gouenji said.

"We were supposed to visit Kazemaru," Sakuma said.

"And I was supposed to leave, but Yukimura-kun said he had something to tell us." Handa said.

"And you are supposed to know it too, Gouenji-kun." Yukimura said.

After the maids served tea and snacks and left the living room, Yukimura sighed.

"There is something you should know about Ichi-chan." Yukimura said.

Everyone frowned.

"Ichi-chan shouldn't be playing soccer or athletics." Yukimura said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sakuma asked.

"Ichi-chan has a very rare illness, Sakuma-kun. Remember I told you about the fever he has when he was 5 years old? (Everyone nods) I'll tell you what happened."

o ~ Flashback ~ o

"Yuki, call your little brother! It's almost dinner!" Their mother said.

"Hai, Kaa-san!" 12-year old Yukimura answered.

Yukimura went to his brother's room and knocked at the door.

"Ichi-chan! Kaa-san said it's almost dinner!"

No response.

"Ichi-chan!"

Still, none.

Yukimura entered Kazemaru's room and found his little brother curled-up in the bed.

"Ichi-" As soon as he touched Kazemaru's arm, a piercing heat was erupting from Kazemaru's body.

"Ichirouta!" Yukimura screamed as he shook his little brother.

A small and weak whimper escaped from Kazemaru's lips. He opened his eyes and saw a very blurry image of Yukimura.

"Y-yuki-o-oniichan…" Kazemaru said in a weak voice.

"Ichi-chan, what are you feeling?" Yukimura said as he placed his palm on Kazemaru's forehead. Then he tried to get Kazemaru out from being tangled by the blankets.

"Onii-chan, it's so cold." Kazemaru said, shivering slightly.

'Cold? The heater's taking its effect! And the aircon is not even on! Ichi-chan's very sick!' Yukimura thought. "I'll call mom and dad ok?" He said as he stood up but he felt a burning hand grip his fingers.

"Onii-chan, please stay…" Kazemaru said as his eyes were gently shutting.

"Ichirouta!" Yukimura said as he carried his brother to the living room.

"Kaa-san! Otou-san!"

"Yukimura! What's wrong with Ichirouta?" Their mother asked.

"He's running a very bad fever."

Without another word, they went straight to the hospital.

/Kazemaru's Hospital Room/

The doctor and their parents were talking about Kazemaru's condition at the door. Yukimura was sitting at the bedside chair with his baby brother unconscious on the bed. He stood up and headed towards the door and overheard the conversation.

"Kazemaru-chan's condition is very rare, Kazemaru-kun. He might live only for a short period of time. There are no symptoms but every time he gets sick, that's when the sickness takes its action and this sickness is killing him slowly. It would be better if we avoid him from getting sick. He's not allowed to do some harsh activities, like sports. But-"

"Ichi-chan's dying?"

"Yukimura…" Their tear-soaked mother said.

"My younger brother is dying?"

"Yukimura! Don't shout at the doctor like that!" His father said sternly thought he was also crying.

"Gomen… but… is there any cure?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm sorry, there's none. But there are some medicines for prevention of getting sick." The doctor said as he gave the list of medicine.

o ~ End of Flashback ~ o

The others were stunned. No they never knew.

"Kazemaru…. Never told us…." Kidou said.

"He's aware of his frail condition but he's not aware of the dying part." Yukimura said then he stood up and walked towards the window and stared at the dark sky. "We never had the heart to tell him… It would only ruin his determination in life."

"When was the last time he got sick?" Handa asked.

"That time…" Yukimura said as he faced them "When he was 5."

Gouenji and Fubuki remain silent. Sakuma looked at Kidou with a worried look. Handa was lost in thought.

"Please don't tell him or the others about the dying part…. Except for Coach Hibiki and…. Hiroto-kun…" Yukimura said.

"Hiroto?" Kidou asked.

"Hiroto-kun is Ichi-chan's closest friend… They may not look like it…. Hiroto-kun usually goes here almost everyday but ever since my brother got sick, I never saw him…." Yukimura said.

All the Raimon Soccer team players in the room remain quiet.

"Yukimura-kun…. We better leave… it's quite late…" Fubuki said.

"Aa." Yukimura said and he accompanied them to the door.

"See you, Yukimura-kun." Sakuma said.

"You too, Sakuma-kun." Yukimura said as he closed the door as soon as the soccer players left.

/Kazemaru's Room/

Yukimura placed a damp cloth on his brother's forehead. Kazemaru was mumbling something and shifted gently under his blanket.

"Ichi-chan…. Onii-chan is here…. Yuki-oniichan's here…." Yukimura said with a worried tone.

Kazemaru seem to understand what he said and calm down a little.

'Ichi-chan, 'I will always protect you.' That was my vow when you were born. But, I can't even prevent you from getting sick! But… why you? Why didn't it have to be me?' Yukimura thought as he sat on the chair and slept with his arms on Kazemaru's bed.

=Friday=

/Cafeteria/

"Touko, Midorikawa…" Endou said, calling his fellow Raimon Soccer team members. It was lunch period.

"Endou." Both Midorikawa and Touko said as they looked up.

Endou sat beside Touko, who was blushing slightly.

"I heard that you two started dating." Toramaru said as he joined them.

Both Endou and Touko blushed brightly red while Mido tried to stop himself from laughing from the looks of the two by coughing but there was an amused look on his face.

"Shh! Toramaru!" Endou said.

"What?" Toramaru said with a grin.

"Endou… How's….. Kazemaru?" Touko suddenly asked, turning the amusing conversation into a serious one.

"I wasn't able to see him yesterday but…. Handa said that there was a slight improvement on Kazemaru's health…" Endou said.

"That reminds me. Where are the others anyway?" Toramaru asked.

"Gouenji, Handa and Sakuma said that they won't be eating since they have something urgent to tell Coach Hibiki…. that's what Kidou told me at the start of lunch period. Then that's the last time I saw him. I didn't even seem to notice Hiroto as well." Mido said.

"But I think they're hiding something." Endou said.

"What do you mean Endou?" Touko asked.

"When I asked Handa about Kazemaru's condition a while ago… He was somehow hesitating on what to tell me. He was stuttering something. But when I asked what was wrong, he was able to give the answer to my question and he excused himself and ran off to his seat." Endou said.

"…" The others weren't able to talk from what they heard from their captain.

*Kidou and Hiroto*

After searching the whole school, Kidou finally found Hiroto on the school's rooftop.

"Ah… Kidou…" Hiroto said.

"May I join you?" Kidou asked.

"Aa." Hiroto said.

Kidou sat beside Hiroto. There was a long period of silence.

"Hiroto, may I ask you something?" Kidou said.

"Yeah," Hiroto agreed.

"Why aren't you visiting Kazemaru since he got sick? The last time I saw you with him was the day he collapsed." Kidou said.

This made Hiroto freeze in his place.

"I…" Hiroto started.

"Yes?" Kidou said.

"I'm scared in seeing him in that state…. It seems that…. It's like a torture for me to see him suffering that bad…" Hiroto said, clenching his fists.

Kidou looked at the vast blue sky. "How much do you know about him?"

"What do you mean?" Hiroto asked as he looked at Kidou.

Kidou told Hiroto about Kazemaru's illness. Hiroto's eyes were big in disbelief.

"Please don't tell him about the dying part." Kidou said.

"I won't." Hiroto promised.

"We're going to visit Kazemaru later; do you want to join us?" Kidou said.

"Who's going to visit?" Hiroto asked.

"Fubuki, Mido and I." Kidou said.

"Alright." Hiroto said.

-Dismissal-

Hiroto had been feeling uneasy as they walked to Kazemaru's house. Finally, they were in front of Kazemaru's house. Fubuki rang the doorbell and waited.

Yukimura opened the door.

"Yukimura-kun." Hiroto said.

"Come in." Yukimura said with a smile. 'I'm really glad Ichi-chan has a lot of good friends.' He thought.

They all went to Kazemaru's room but they found the tealnet asleep.

His weak state made Hiroto's heart clench. Yukimura sighed as he sat on the chair beside his brother's bed.

They were talking to each other when they heard a soft and gentle but weak:

"Onii-chan…"

Kazemaru's POV

I was hearing a lot of voices. As I opened my eyes, I saw a bleary outline of my brother.

"Onii-chan…" I called.

"Ichi-chan…" He said as he placed a hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" I lied.

I was still dizzy jest like these days. I know I heard other voices besides my brother's so I better try to make my voice sound like I really am fine.

I noticed that Fubuki, Mido, Kidou and Hiroto were at the table beside my bed.

"Guys…" I said.

"Hey Kazemaru…" Fubuki said.

Mido gave me a smile.

"Miss you at class." Kidou said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault why you're sick." Fubuki said with an encouraging smile. I smiled back.

Onii-chan was reading a book while we were talking. He just supported me and fixed the pillows on my back so I could sit up. I'm so glad I have a brother like him. He's always there for me.

After an hour, Kidou, Fubuki and Mido were going to leave.

"Hiroto, aren't you coming with us?" Mido said.

"I'm going to stay for a little while." Hiroto said and he gave me a serious look.

As soon as the others left my room (That includes my brother), Hiroto sat on the chair where my brother was sitting a while ago.

End of Kazemaru's POV

"Kazemaru, I'm sorry." Hiroto said.

"For what?" Kazemaru said with a confused look.

"For being a coward." Hiroto said.

"That's alright. I always knew you wouldn't want to see me like this." Kazemaru said with a smile.

"Stop pretending already." Hiroto said.

"You… can always read my actions huh?" Kazemaru said. This time, his voice turned raspy.

"I know you lied to Yuki-kun." Hiroto said.

"I didn't want to bother the others." Kazemaru said.

"What are you really feeling?" Hiroto asked.

"Dizzy," Kazemaru said.

Hiroto let the tealnet lean on him while he fixed the pillows so Kazemaru could lie. Kazemaru's forehead was on Hiroto's shoulder, making Hiroto worried as he felt the heat.

As he supported Kazemaru to lie down, Kazemaru gave him a small smile. Hiroto blushed. Hiroto pulled the blanket up to Kazemaru's neck. The tealnet was already sleepy.

"Rest," Hiroto said as he kissed Kazemaru on the forehead. Thought Kazemaru's face was flushed because of the fever, it was evident that Kazemaru was blushing.

"Arigatou… Mi-chan…" Kazemaru said as he slept. (A.N.: I got Mi-chan from Kiyama).

'Suki da yo…' Hiroto thought.

After a few minutes, Hiroto went out of the room and said 'Goodbye' to Yukimura.


	2. Chapter 2

=Saturday=

[11:30 AM]

Saturday. Meaning no Classes.

Hiroto was about to leave when his sister called him.

"Bring this beef soup to Kazemaru." She said with a gentle smile.

Hiroto accepted it and said thanks to his sister.

/Kazemaru's room/

When Hiroto entered Kazemaru's room and was glad to see the tealnet awake.

"Mi-chan," Kazemaru said cheerfully.

"Ichi-chan, my sister gave me a bowl of beef soup so you would be able to eat something... Your brother just instructed one of the maids to re-heat it." Hiroto said.

"Is that so? Tell her thanks." Kazemaru said.

"Alright," Hiroto said as he sat on the chair. "How are you?"

"Fine." Kazemaru responded.

Hiroto placed his palm over Kazemaru's forehead. A small smile appeared on his lips as he felt that the tealnet's fever was lower than yesterday's.

10 minutes later, a maid came up with the soup. Kazemaru and Hiroto said thanks to her.

"Hiroto, I can manage it!" Kazemaru said as he tried to sit up. Hiroto supported him and gently smiled at Kazemaru.

"You're still not strong enough." Hiroto said and Kazemaru had no choice but to eat the soup with Hiroto feeding him.

2 hours passed

Kazemaru is sleeping under the effect of the medicine. Although he was trying to fight the sleepiness, which Hiroto found very cute because Kazemaru was frowning at that time and mumbling things he couldn't understand because the tealnet was too sleepy to focus, the medicine won in the end.

Hiroto was reading a book which he brought along while watching over the tealnet when Yukimura entered the room.

"Yukimura-kun," Hiroto said as he looked up from his book.

"How much did he eat?" Yukimura asked.

"Not much. He wasn't able to eat even a half of it." Hiroto said.

Yukimura sighed and exited the room with a serious face.

[9:30 PM]

The room was dark except for a small lamp that was lit. Hiroto was about to leave when a burning hand gripped his jacket sleeve.

"Yuki-oniichan... Please don't... leave..." Kazemaru said in a weak voice.

"Kazemaru?" Hiroto said with a frown. Then he suddenly noticed that Kazemaru's face was flushed with a harsh tint of red. His first reaction was to get the thermometer and check the tealnet's temperature.

beep... beep...

Hiroto took the thermometer and frowned as he saw the tealnet's temperature. 39.0, the fever went high again.

"Kazemaru, let me call your brother." Hiroto said. But as soon as he stood up, Kazemaru pulled Hiroto's jacket sleeve.

"Onii-chan, please don't leave." Kazemaru said softly.

Hiroto looked at Kazemaru. Kazemaru's eyes were staring straight at him.

"Kazemaru, let go off my jacket and let me call your brother." Hiroto said.

"Onii-chan..." This time, Kazemaru's eyes had tears.

Hiroto now realized what was wrong. Kazemaru was hallucinating. He mistook Hiroto as Yukimura.

"Shh. Don't cry Ichi-chan." Hiroto said as he lay beside Kazemaru. Kazemaru snuggled to his chest like a little child. He hugged the tealnet closer to him and felt Kazemaru relax. 'I love you Ichirouta.' Hiroto thought.

=Sunday=

The next day, Hiroto woke up with an aching back. He had been in the same position since last night. He looked at Kazemaru. The tealnet was still snuggled to his chest, though the grip on his sleeve loosened.

Hiroto gently stood up so he won't wake Kazemaru up. He checked Kazemaru's temperature and was glad that the fever was gone.

Hiroto continued to read the book he had been reading since yesterday.

[11:30 AM]

Yukimura left to go to work for an emergency meeting. Fubuki, Mido, Gouenji and Handa came since a while ago.

"I'm glad his fever's gone." Fubuki said.

"That's right." Gouenji said with a small smile.

"If he's going to school tomorrow, he shouldn't practice for a while. He just recovered." Mido said.

Handa nodded. "I don't want to stress him."

Everyone in the room agreed.

=Monday=

Practice

Everone was practicing while Kazemaru was sitting at the bench, watching them silently. Unknown to everone, Someoka had been angry at Kazemaru since the tealnet got sick.

"Someoka!" Endou called, trying to make the pink-head focus on practice.

Someoka kicked the ball really hard which hit Max, but he wasn't intending to hit him.

"Max!" Everyone said, even Kazemaru ran towards their friend.

"I'm alright. I just need some..." He winced as he move his leg.

"Ice." Kazemaru said as he supported Max to get up and gently walk to the bench and applied a pack of ice.

Endou resumed practice without Max.

(After practice)

Everyone left as soon as practice was over. Kazemaru went back to the clubroom to get his journal in his locker. As soon as he went out, Someoka appeared from the tree where he was hiding.

"Someoka," Kazemaru said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Someoka said angrily. "You ruined our chance to practice for a week!"

Kazemaru frowned. "I'm sorry I got sick."

Someoka grunted in response and walked away.

'I knew I shouldn't have joined the soccer team.' Kazemaru thought.

[7:50 PM]

Hiroto just finished when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Hiroto said as soon as he answered it.

"Hiroto-kun," Yukimura said. "Is Ichi-chan there with you?"

"No. He's probably with Endou." Hiroto said.

"I called every Raimon Soccer team members," Yukimura said.

"Where could he have gone?" Hiroto said.

"I don't know!" Yukimura said.

"I'll go and look for him." Hiroto said.

"Alright, I'll be waitng here for a few more minutes. Midorikawa-kun, Handa-kun, Gouenji-kun, Max-kun and Endou-kun are also looking for him." Yukimura said.

Hiroto quickly ran out of his house as soon as the call ended. After a few minutes of searching, he bumped into someone.

"Gomen!" Hiroto said.

"Hiroto?" A voice came from the 'someone' he bumped into.

"Max." Hiroto said, recognizing the voice.

"Looking for Kazemaru too?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Hiroto agreed.

"I have been looking for him since... an hour ago..." Max said.

"Did you see Endou and the rest who are looking for Kazemaru?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes, we had assigned places and we would meet by the waiting shed over there." Max answered.

"Where are the places you guys are searching?" Hiroto said.

"The riverside, the tower, the park, and the soccer fields at this place." Max said.

"Even Raimon soccer field?" Hiroto said.

Max looked at Hiroto "We haven't talked about it."

"Come on, let's check it."

-Raimon Soccer Field-

Max flashed the flashlight around the field until he flashed it at a teal-haired boy who was lying at the ground.

"Kazemaru!" Max shouted as he ran towards the tealnet.

Hiroto ran as fast as he could.

As soon as they reached Kazemaru, Hiroto lifted the unconscious tealnet and gently shook him.

"Kazemaru... Kazemaru..." Hiroto said over and over again.

"Let's bring him home." Max said.

Hiroto carried Kazemaru while Max got a cab for the 3 of them.

While at the cab, Max called every Raimon member to notify them that Kazemaru was already found while Hiroto called Yukimura.

"Hiroto-kun," Yukimura said as soon as he picked it up.

"We found him," Hiroto said as he protectively tighten his hug on the tealnet who was sitting on his lap and leaning on his chest and was still unconscious. "At the Raimon soccer field. Though he's unconscious."

"I'll be waiting for you guys." Yukimura said.

As soon as Yukimura and Max arrived, they were led to Kazemaru's room by a house maid.

Yukimura stood up as they entered Kazemaru's room.

"I see that Kazemaru-chan's condition isn't good," A doctor said who was in Kazemaru's room too.

Yukimura took Kazemaru from Hiroto and tucked his brother to the bed and without another word, left the room together with Max and Hiroto.

They waited for a long and painful 20 minutes at the living room before the doctor showed up.

"Sensei," Yukimura said as he stood up.

"Kazemaru-chan's body was just shocked from a sudden harsh activity." Sakuraba-sensei said seriously but a small smile curled on his lips. "But he's going to be fine. A short rest is just recommended."

Everyone in the room was able to breathe easily now. Max said goodbye while Hiroto stayed behind.

/Kazemaru's room/

"Ichi-chan is not the type of person who would push himself if he just recovered." Yukimura said as he took the band off Kazemaru's hair, letting the teal hair flow freely.

Hiroto remained quiet. 'I wish I just stayed behind with him,' He thought.

A sudden ringing disrupted the silence. It was Yukimura's phone.

"Excuse me," Yukimura said as he went out to answer it.

"I'm an idiot... I'm an idiot..." Hiroto said softly as tears slowly gathered around his eyes. "I shouldn't have left him alone."

While Hiroto was blaming himself, Kazemaru was gently waking up. The first thing Kazemaru saw was...

"Mi-chan... Why are you crying?" Kazemaru asked.

"Ichi-chan, you're awake!" Hiroto said. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"I've never seen you cry before..." Kazemaru said as he reached up and gently wiped the tears off from Hiroto's cheeks.

"Ichirouta," Hiroto said as the tealnet put his hand down back to the bed.

"Hmm?" Kazemaru said.

"What were you doing at the soccer field?" Hiroto asked.

"I... just missed training." Kazemaru lied as he avoided Hiroto's eyes.

"You're a very horrible liar." Hiroto said with a small smile. Then he sat on the bed and gently stoked Kazemaru's flowing hair. "You know you could tell me everything."

"I tried to become stronger..." Kazemaru said seriously which made Hiroto look at him with a serious look. "Someoka's right. It was my fault my Coach Hibiki and Endou had to cancel practice for a week."

Hiroto hugged the tealnet. "Listen to me, it's not your fault. You didn't want to get sick right?"

Kazemaru shook his head.

"So stop blaming yourself alright?" Hiroto said with a comforting smile. Kazemaru smiled back.

As soon as he was able to put Kazemaru to sleep, which was a bit difficult because Kazemaru was saying that he wasn't sleepy and was ignoring his protests that the tealnet should rest, anger was bubbling inside Hiroto.

=Tuesday=

Every soccer member was on the club room when Hiroto stormed inside the clubroom in anger, making everyone in the clubroom jump in surprise.

"What's your problem?" Someoka asked, annoyed.

"I should be the one who's going to ask you that!" Hiroto said.

"Hiroto, calm down," Mido said as he tried to soothe the angry red-head.

"Why did you blame Kazemaru for the cancellation of practice?" Hiroto said.

Everyone looked at Someoka.

"Someoka, we've talked about this-" Endou sentence was cut by Someoka.

"It's true isn't it?" Someoka said.

This made Hiroto angry even more.

"You... You bastard! You said those words to him, do you even know about his condition?" Hiroto said with pure anger in his voice.

"Hiroto-" Gouenji was interrupted by Hiroto.

"He's sick! A rare illness that doesn't have a cure until now! Every time he gets sick, that illness is slowly killing him!" Hiroto said.

Everyone those who doesn't know about that were stunned, especially Someoka.

"Hiroto," Gouenji said as he led Hiroto out of the clubroom for a while to cool off.

"Please don't tell anyone about that. And never mention the dying part to Kazemaru because he doesn't know." Kidou said.

"Someoka, you know... You know that I told you that Coach Hibiki and I were planning to make everyone rest for a week. We just didn't know when to schedule it. So when Kazemaru got sick, we agreed that it would be that week because we didn't want anyone to get sick as well."

Someoka frowned and went out.

*Gouenji and Hiroto*

"Hiroto," Gouenji said as he watched Hiroto kicked a small stone due to his anger. "Relax"

"He should have been conscious to the condition of the other team members as well," Hiroto said, though his anger was melting away.

"I know, how's Kazemaru?" Gouenji said.

"He's required to rest for a while." Hiroto said.

"..."

"I better go," Hiroto said.

"Where to?" Gouenji said.

"Somewhere where it's quiet." Hiroto said

/Riverside Soccer Field/

Hiroto was training on his own for the past 2 hours. Then he noticed that someone was watching him. He looked up and saw a teal-haired boy looking at him with a small smile.

Hiroto blushed.

"Hello Hiroto," Kazemaru said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello Kazemaru," Hiroto said and smiled at Kazemaru.

Kazemaru was halfway down the stairs when he suddenly slipped.

"Kazemaru!" Hiroto rushed to Kazemaru before the tealnet gets hurt. He succeeded in catching him. "Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He said with a worried tone. "Are you hurt?"

"Sorry." Kazemaru said with a blushing face. "I'm ok."

Kazemaru and Hiroto sat on the grassy land.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Hiroto finally realized what he should have realized since a while ago. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I was bored at home. So I asked permission from my brother that I would just walk for a while." Kazemaru said.

"Alright. Just promise me you wouldn't do anything reckless." Hiroto said while smiling at Kazemaru.

"I promise." Kazemaru said, smiling at Hiroto.

"I'm going back to training." Hiroto said as he stood up.

"Working on a new move for the FFI?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah. I need to." Hiroto said.

Unknown to Kazemaru and Hiroto, Mido was hidden behind the trees, watching them silently.

'Hiroto, why are you always smiling when you're with him?' Mido thought.

*Yukimura*

When Kazemaru left to go for a walk, Yukimura continued to work for his meeting next week. He didn't really like last minute works. As he scanned through the printed documents, his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Yukimura said.

"Yukimura-kun, this is Marui-sensei of Raimon Hospital. We have the results of Kazemaru-chan's condition." Marui-sensei said.

"How's my little brother?" Yukimura said.

"I'm afraid we have to discuss this matter in person. There is something you should know Yukimura-kun." Marui-sensei said.

"Alright." Marui-sensei said.

/Hospital/

"Please sit down Yukimura-kun," Marui-sensei said.

"Sensei..." Yukimura was a bit pale.

"Yukimura-kun, Kazemaru-chan's condition got worse. The illness took quite an action when he got sick. A fast one I say. I'm sorry Yukimura-kun, but Kazemaru-chan might slip in a coma one of these days after a week or more. But I said might. There's a possibility that he would be able to avoid it." Marui-sensei said.

"I-if he slips in a coma, ho-how long would it-" Yukimura couldn't continue what he was going to say.

"I don't know Yukimura-kun. That depends on the patient's strength. The body's ability to fight." Marui-sensei said.

"Are we losing him... slowly?" Yukimura said.

"I have to say this but... yes. I know it's hard, but we have to remain faithful and positive. There's always a chance for him to survive and live longer." Marui-sensei said.

"Thanks, sensei." Yukimura said.

"You're welcome, Yukimura-kun." Marui-sensei said.

/Kazemaru Residence/

[9:30 PM]

"Welcome back, Yukimura-sama." Akira, a house maid, said as Yukimura entered the house.

"Thanks Akira. Where's Ichi-chan?" Yukimura asked.

"He's sleeping already. He was probably tired from his walk." Akira said.

As Yukimura entered Kazemaru's room and saw the sleeping figure of his brother, the words 'I'm sorry Yukimura-kun, but Kazemaru-chan might slip in a coma one of these days after a week or more.' echoed in his head.

[Wednesday]

Kidou was scribbling something in his notebook when Kazemaru entered the classroom.

"Kazemaru," Kidou said.

"Good morning Kidou," Kazemaru said with a smile on his face.

'At least he looks better than these past days.' Kidou thought.

"Where's Hiroto?" Kazemaru asked.

"He's with Mido at the library. Mido's having a problem on Chemistry." Kidou said as Kazemaru sat on his own chair.

(Afternoon practice)

/Clubroom/

"Thanks Hiroto, I could have failed my Chemistry quiz today if I didn't have someone to help me." Mido said as he tied his shoelace.

"You're welcome." Hiroto said as he exited the clubroom.

"Where are you going?" Mido said as he exited the clubroom too. But Hiroto went to a different direction.

"I'm going to look for Kazemaru before practice starts." Hiroto said. Then he made his way to the Main Building.

'Why are you always concerned about Kazemaru?' Mido thought as he followed Hiroto.

Hiroto was walking towards the classroom.

'Kazemaru's probably there,' Hiroto thought.

"Hiroto," Mido suddenly said which made Hiroto stop on his tracks. Mido walked in front of him and placed his forehead on the red-head's chest.

"Mido, are you alright?" Hiroto said as he placed a hand on Mido's shoulder.

"Why Hiroto? Why are you always so concerned about him?" Mido asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroto asked.

"Hiroto, I love you! It is always a pain when I see you with Kazemaru! Especially that you're always smiling when you're with him!" Mido said as tears started to form on his eyes.

"Mido..." Hiroto said.

"I love you..." Mido said then he kissed Hiroto on the lips, surprising the red-head.

Mido had the courage to do it since all the students already went home and the soccer players were the only ones who was left and were at the soccer field at that moment.

"Hiroto..." A voice suddenly said which made Mido and Hiroto look at the person.

"K-kazemaru..." Hiroto said, scared and surprised.

Kazemaru ran pass through them and Hiroto ran after him, before the tealnet could make it to the staircase, Hiroto was able to hug him. Kazemaru struggled to get off from Hiroto's grip.

"Kazemaru, clam down. Let me explain!" Hiroto said, trying to tighten his hug around Kazemaru.

"Shut up!" Kazemaru said with pure anger and sadness.

He was able to break free from Hiroto's hug and ran away.

Mido stood in his place, frozen. He regretted on what he had done. He stared at Hiroto who punched the wall in anger.

A brunette saw Kazemaru running from the window.

"Kazemaru..."

/Kazemaru's room/

Kazemaru just stayed at his room for 2 hours already. Then somebody knocked at the door. Kazemaru didn't want anyone to bother him for a while but it was going to be rude.

"Enter," Kazemaru said.

"Hey Kazemaru," The brunette said as he entered Kazemaru's room. "Are you alright?"

"Handa," Kazemaru said as he looked down at his blankets.

"I'm here for you," Handa said as he hugged the tealnet making the tears come back to Kazemaru's eyes. "Go on, it's ok to cry."

Kazemaru buried his face on Handa's shoulder while his hands were gripping Handa's shirt tightly as he cried while Handa simply hugged Kazemaru with his left arm while his right hand was patting the tealnet's back for comfort.

The sobbing stopped after a few minutes, much to Handa's relief. Though the tealnet didn't move nor remove his forehead from Handa's shoulder.

Handa tried to look at Kazemaru. Kazemaru's eyes were open though it was staring blankly.

Kazemaru's eyes were filled with sadness, making Handa's heart clench.

"Kazemaru..." Handa said softly. Kazemaru looked at him blankly. "I know that this is in a wrong timing but... I... love you..."

Kazemaru's blank eyes turned into a look full of confusion. They were staring straight at Handa.

Handa kissed Kazemaru on the lips, making Kazemaru push him away.

"I'm sorry" Handa said. Kazemaru just nodded. Then he sat on the bed beside Kazemaru. "Please, give me a chance. I would make sure I won't hurt you like he did. I promise."

Kazemaru blinked at Handa. "Maybe." Then he gave Handa a smile.

Handa smiled back. Though inside him, he was very happy! Kazemaru was giving him a chance!

"Thanks Handa," Kazemaru said.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so now, I'll be needing alot of suggestions... I'm currently having a mental block... So I would gladly accept suggestions!

Thank you to the readers who are supporting this fic! And to those who reviewed, big thanks to you guys!

Oh yeah, my classmates want me to put this question here:

Do you want Kazemaru to die at the end of this fic or not? just say yes or no when you review.

They are having a very long debate about this and it took them 3 days to settle this. So, it seems that majority of the class wants Kazemaru to die but will have a very good ending. I thought that was done. Then I heard them asking the 1st year to 4th year (I'm a 3rd year HS student) student if they want Kazemaru to die. They would just show a picture of Kazemaru and would pester a student to answer even if he/she doesn't know what they are talking about. Yup, they lost it.

I'm so sorry with the errors I made on chapter 2 so I replaced that chapter... Still the same but I corrected my errors.

On with the fic.

* * *

><p>=Thursday=<p>

Hiroto walked around the school campus, looking for Kazemaru. The tealnet vanished after dismissal and Hiroto was getting worried.

"Kidou," Hiroto said as he saw Kidou entering the clubroom.  
>"Hiroto, what are you doing here?" Kidou asked. "Endou gathered everyone at the field."<br>"I know that. I'm just looking for Kazemaru before practice starts." Hiroto said.  
>"Kazemaru? He's at the soccer field. He said that he would be practicing with us today." Kidou said.<br>"He's what?" Hiroto said and ran toward the soccer field as fast as he can.

When he reached the soccer field he saw Kazemaru talking to Tsunami who was blushing a bit.

"Kazemaru!" Hiroto said and everyone looked at him. "You know that you're not yet allowed to play!"

Kazemaru acted like he didn't hear Hiroto and walked away with Tsunami.

Everyone except Mido, who was looking at the ground with a sad look, and Handa, who was looking at Hiroto with a hard look, were surprised when Kazemaru turned his back on Hiroto and ignored him. Everyone knew that Hiroto and Kazemaru were very close.

"Did something happen?" Sakuma whispered to Handa.  
>"It's a long story." Handa said.<p>

Hiroto backed off. He didn't want to push Kazemaru further and he didn't to embarrass the tealnet.

Practice went on. Hiroto was secretly keeping an eye on Kazemaru. When they had a break, Kazemaru was never alone. Tsunami kept on talking to Kazemaru. Unknown to everyone, Tsunami has a crush on Kazemaru. When Tsunami found out that Kazemaru was angry on Hiroto, he took the opportunity to get closer to Kazemaru. It wasn't really that evident that he has a crush on Kazemaru. It only appears that they were talking to each other.  
>Then, Handa came and gave a bottle of water to Kazemaru who accepted it with a sweet smile. Hiroto looked at the two Raimon members with jealousy.<p>

When practice ended, Kazemaru was sitting at the bench with Fubuki. Hiroto was about to approach the tealnet which Handa noticed. Handa quickly made his way towards Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru," Handa said. Kazemaru looked at Handa.  
>"Yeah?" Kazemaru said.<br>"I'm planning to change now, how about you?" Handa asked.  
>"Alright." Kazemaru said and walked with Handa to the clubroom.<p>

This made Hiroto mad because of jealousy.

=Thursday next week=

A week passed, Kazemaru still continued to ignore Hiroto. He also became closer to Handa and started to develop feelings for him and after a while, he started to love him back.

Handa was very happy especially that the one he loves was always with him. Breaktime, Lunch, dismissal, soccer practice. Name it. But something was bothering him. Wait, not only him but the whole team. Kazemaru was... getting weaker... Within the whole weak, Kazemaru was taken home 2 times because he had unexplainable sudden collapsing. Handa never saw it but that was what Kidou told him.

Hiroto had been scared for the tealnet. Last Monday, during breaktime, he was looking for Kazemaru the whole time. When he and Kidou went back to the classroom, they found Kazemaru unconscious at the floor. Both of them carried Kazemaru to the infirmary but the tealnet only wake up after 3 hours. And he had no idea that he collapsed at the classroom. He didn't even remember that he went to their classroom. The last thing that he remembers was he was eating with Tsunami and Handa at the cafeteria. Hiroto only heard it from the curtains. He couldn't show himself to the tealnet because he didn't want to stress Kazemaru because he knows that Kazemaru was mad at him. Kidou only gave Hiroto a worried look after the nurse told Kidou to leave for a while so Kazemaru could rest.  
>Then yesterday, while Kazemaru was walking with Tsunami, Fubuki and Sakuma at the hallway of their school, Kazemaru suddenly collapsed which scared Tsunami, Fubuki and Sakuma.<p>

Today, Kazemaru was picked-up by Yukimura before soccer practice started. Kazemaru has a very bad headache and was required to rest by Coach Hibiki who was very worried as well. Natsumi, Aki and Haruna were looking at Kazemaru worriedly who was being supported by Max and Sakuma to his brother's car.

[1:30 AM]  
>=Friday=<p>

Kazemaru woke up with a constant shouting of 'no'. And these words were coming from Yukimura's room. He tried to stand up, but as soon as he did, he fell back sitting on his bed. Thanks to Yukimura, he had been resting the whole time. But his headache didn't even subside. He tried his best to walk to Yukimura's room.

/Yukimura's room/

"Onii-chan," Kazemaru said as he shook Yukimura who was having a nightmare "Onii-chan!"

Yukimura woke up. "Ichi-chan," he said as he sit up.  
>"Onii-chan, are you ok?" Kazemaru said.<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Yukimura said as he ruffled Kazemaru's hair. "How are you feeling?"  
>"My headache is almost gone." Kazemaru lied. He didn't want to bother Yukimura more.<br>Yukimura smiled. "Come on, let's go back to sleep." Yukimura said as he made some space for Kazemaru.

Kazemaru happily lied beside Yukimura. He wants to comfort his brother, knowing Yukimura needs someone for the night.

While both of them are falling asleep, Kazemaru suddenly broke the silence.

"Onii-chan, you're a very strong person. You're the best brother I had." Kazemaru said.  
>"Ichi-chan, I am your only brother." Yukimura said, joking.<br>Kazemaru gave a small laugh. "I know... You're... still... the... best... I love you... Yuki... Onii-chan..." Kazemaru's voice was fading as sleep took over him.  
>Yukimura smiled. He hugged Kazemaru tightly and kissed him at the forehead. "I love you too, Ichi-chan."<p>

=Friday=

[7:00 AM]

Yukimura woke up because of his 'annoying' alarm clock, or that's what he said. He shut it off before the feeling of throwing it across the room takes over him due to annoyance.

He looked at Kazemaru. His brother was very peaceful to look at but he had to wake his brother up for school.

"Ichi-chan," Yukimura said as he shook Kazemaru. "Ichi-chan, it's time for school."  
>No response.<br>Yukimura frowned and a sudden wave of fear washed over him. "Ichi-chan," he said, half scared and half pleading.  
>Still, no response.<br>Yukimura tapped Kazemaru's cheek gently and continuously, attempting to wake the tealnet up.  
>Still, the same.<br>"Ichirouta!" Yukimura screamed.

Without second thoughts, Yukimura carried Kazemaru and told the driver to go to the hospital.

/Hospital/

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Kazemaru was sent straight to the emergency room.

After an hour, Marui-sensei, the trusted doctor of the Kazemaru family, went out of the emergency room with a sad face.

"Yukimura-kun, there is something you should know. Kazemaru-chan, he... already slipped in a coma..." Marui-sensei said.  
>Yukimura's eyes were big in disbelief. "No... he was talking to me last night! That can't be!"<br>"There would be nothing to do with those words Yukimura-kun. I know it's painful. Both of you are like my sons." Marui-sensei said.  
>"What's happening to my brother?" Yukimura said.<br>"The reason of his coma... his body is starting to break down. His illness had a very fast action which is worse than we expected." Marui-sensei said as he looked at the clipboard he was holding.  
>"Is there anything you could do?" Yukimura said.<br>"The only thing we could do is inject some medicine that can make him healthy. Then we would check his condition after a week. If his condition improves, there's still hope that he would wake up. But most of the recovery is based on him." Marui-sensei said.

Yukimura wanted to scream. In frustration, confusion and sadness.

Marui-sensei instructed him to go to the front desk and submit the medical information sheet of Kazemaru indicating that Kazemaru was confined.

After submitting it, Yukimura was about to go to his brother's room when somebody called him. It was Natsumi Raimon.

Yukimura gave her a small smile after Natsumi asked him what Yukimura was doing at the hospital. "My brother's hospitalized." He answered.  
>Natsumi gasped.<br>"Come," Yukimura said.

Natsumi followed Yukimura. As soon as she saw Kazemaru, she couldn't accept what she was seeing.

Kazemaru was lying at the hospital bed, pale and unmoving. There was a respirator covering half of his face, which was supporting his breathing. The heart monitor was beeping steadily.

"Kazemaru-kun," Natsumi said, worried. "What's his condition?"  
>Yukimura clenched his fists, his face hidden by his hair. "Comatose."<br>"Wh-what?" Natsumi asked.

Yukimura explained Kazemaru's condition to Natsumi.

Natsumi stood up and went out of the room. After a few minutes, some male nurses went inside and brought Kazemaru to a bigger and more comfortable room where doctors can easily monitor him. Yukimura thanked her and Natsumi smiled and left.

/Raimon Jr. High/

When Natsumi arrived at Raimon Jr. High, she told Aki and Haruna to gather all the Raimon players of the soccer team, as well as Miyasaka of the athletics club, Kazemaru's close friend.  
>As soon as everyone was at the clubroom, Natsumi sighed.<p>

"What is it, Natsumi?" Endou asked.  
>"Kazemaru-kun... he might not play soccer for a while or forever..." Natsumi said as tears suddenly gathered around her eyes.<br>Everyone who was at the clubroom was stunned. Then Endou spoke up. "What do you mean, Natsumi? What's happening?"  
>Natsumi frowned as she dried the tears that formed around her eyes. But she didn't say anything.<br>"Natsumi-san, what's wrong with Kazemaru?" Hiroto said.  
>"This morning, Yukimura was trying to wake him up. When Kazemaru-kun wasn't responding, he brought him to the hospital. He's now in a coma..." Natsumi's voice quivered as tears fell down her cheeks. Aki hugged Natsumi for comfort though there were tears on her eyes as well.<br>'No...' Hiroto, Handa, and Tsunami thought.  
>"What's his room number?" Someoka asked.<br>"He's in a private ward under my order. There, doctors can easily monitor him in case something bad happens. Minna, Kazemaru-kun needs our support. Yukimura-kun said that we are slowly losing Kazemaru-kun." Natsumi said.  
>"Could we cancel practice and visit him?" Handa asked Endou.<br>Endou nodded.  
>"We can visit him but we could only see him from the window. Yukimura-kun is the only person that is allowed in Kazemaru-kun's room for today." Natsumi said.<p>

/Hospital/

Everyone stared in disbelief.

Gouenji felt very bad. He knows what Yukimura was going through. He felt the same way when Yuuka, his sister, was in a coma. Having a sibling that's in a coma is very hard. Especially if he/she's the person you really love.

"Everyone, we better leave." Haruna said, tears flowing down her eyes.

Everyone agreed. As long as they could visit Kazemaru everyday and would be updated about the tealnet's condition, they would be fine.

"Hiroto, we better leave, Yukimura-kun needs to be alone for a while." Endou said as Hiroto sighed.

Everyone exited with a heavy heart.

+August+

A painful moth passed. It was all the same. Kazemaru didn't move nor shoed signs of waking up. What's worse, Kazemaru's condition didn't improve even for a bit.

=Tuesday=

Yukimura was typing at his laptop. Doing his work half-heartedly. Hiroto, Handa, Tsunami, Mido, Fubuki, Gouenji, Sakuma, and Kidou were there to visit.

"Hey Kazemaru, were almost there. We are going to win." Fubuki said as the others nodded.  
>"We promise that we would win these matches for you." Sakuma said.<p>

Then, there was a sudden shrill sound. A shrill sound that came from the heart monitor. It was beeping really fast and Kazemaru was... trying to catch his breath like he ran a lot of times at the athletics field. Kazemaru's heart was failing, fast.  
>"Ichi-chan!" Yukimura screamed as he ran to his brother.<br>Gouenji ran out, screaming for the doctors who went inside in a panic, especially Marui-sensei.

"Please step out for a while." One of the doctors said.

Everyone went outside but they can see the doctors charging the brass plate before putting it on Kazemaru's chest.  
>After doing it a few time, Marui-sensei went outside and gave them a small smile.<p>

"Ichi-chan!" Yukimura said as he went to his brother. 'I thought I was going to lose you!' He thought.

Hiroto was breathing easily now. It really scared him. The thought of losing Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru?" Kidou suddenly said.  
>Everyone looked at Kazemaru. Kazemaru's mouth was gently opening.<br>"Yuki... Onii... chan..." Kazemaru said softly but everyone heard it because it was so quiet.  
>"I'm here, Ichi-chan." Yukimura said, his hopes high that Kazemaru would wake up.<p>

As soon as Kazemaru's mouth closed, he was back to his unmoving state.  
>"Ichirouta..." Yukimura said.<br>"Don't worry, Yukimura-kun, Kazemaru would wake up." Gouenji said, giving Yukimura a smile full of hope.  
>Yukimura nodded and smiled back.<p>

+September+

[3:30 PM]  
>=Saturday=<p>

Hiroto wasn't used to the things that were happening until now. He wasn't able to apologize to the tealnet before Kazemaru fell in a coma. They nearly lost Kazemaru last month, who was in an inch to death at that time.  
>Hiroto frowned as the needle passed through Kazemaru's skin. Another medicine. Ever since Kazemaru fell in a coma, there was always a medicine that is injected to him. Everyday, a new medicine.<p>

Yukimura was walking outside. Hiroto knew that Yukimura couldn't handle it anymore.

[5:30 PM]

KAZEMARU'S POV

Why do my eyes feel like lead? They are so heavy I can't open them.  
>As soon as could open my eyes, the light that shone made my eyes shut again.<p>

Wait... I swear I saw white walls... white walls? The last thing I remember is... I was at my brother's room... I remember comforting him... His bedroom wall is green while mine's blue... white?  
>Then, where am I?<p>

I gently opened my eyes. This time, my eyes were used to the light, though it was still adjusting so everything that I see is blurry... but it was starting to focus... Then I noticed there was a respirator on my face... what happened?

I looked around... A hospital room... Then, I saw a red-haired, pale-skinned person... I recognized him...

"Mi-chan..."

My voice was very raspy.

END OF KAZEMARU'S POV

"Mi-chan..." Kazemaru's raspy voice said which shocked Hiroto, making drop the book he was reading.  
>"Ichi-chan!" Hiroto said as he gripped Kazemaru's hand. "Wait..." Hiroto rushed to the door calling for Marui-sensei.<p>

Marui-sensei went inside with a surprised yet happy face.

"Why this is great news! Very great news!" Marui-sensei said.  
>"What is happening here-" Yukimura said then he stood in shock at the door.<br>"Yuki-oniichan..." Kazemaru said, his frail hand and shaking hand lifted and reached out to his brother.  
>"Ichi-chan!" Yukimura said as he ran towards his brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad... you're... awake!"<br>"Yukimura-kun, I have something to tell you." Marui-sensei said and both of them went outside the room.

-Yukimura and Marui-

"Sensei," Yukimura said.  
>"Yukimura-kun, this is really a miracle. From our current observations, Kazemaru-chan's condition wasn't improving but still, he woke up from that coma! He will be under observation for 2 weeks then we would discharge him. Fruits are the only things he could eat for now. Soup and milk are the only things he could drink." Marui-sensei said. "And I'm sure everyone would be glad to see him awake."<br>Yukimura looked at his little brother who was laughing with Hiroto. "Yes, they would."

-Hiroto and Kazemaru-

As soon as Yukimura and Marui-sensei left, Hiroto looked at Kazemaru with a serious look on his face.

"Kazemaru, I'm so sorry. What you saw... It was all a misunderstanding. It was Mido who kissed me after his confession. I'm so sorry!" Hiroto said.  
>Kazemaru gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry too,"<br>"For what?" Hiroto asked with a confused look.  
>"Ignoring you," Kazemaru said, his raspy voice made him speak softly. "What does my brother mean I'm awake?"<br>"You..." Hiroto's eyes were hidden under his hair.  
>"Yes...?" Kazemaru said. Then he became surprised when tears ran down Hiroto's cheeks. "Mi-chan?"<br>"2 months ago... you fell in a coma. The last time everyone saw you awake was the day you had a very bad headache." Hiroto said.  
>"The day I comforted my brother was... 2 months ago?" Kazemaru asked.<br>Hiroto nodded. "I'm sorry... If I scared you... all of you..." Kazemaru said.  
>"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Hiroto said as he smiled.<br>"Mi-chan," Kazemaru said.  
>"Hmm?" Hiroto said.<br>"You look cute when you're crying..." Kazemaru teased.  
>"Ichirouta..." Hiroto said, smiling and a little annoyed because of embarrassment.<br>"It's true..." Kazemaru said truthfully. Both of them laughed.  
>"Raimon Jr. high would be very happy when they would know that you're awake." Hiroto said.<br>Kazemaru smiled. Then his eyes where slowly shutting. "Go on. Rest. You'll need you're strength back." Hiroto said.

=Sunday=

[4:30 PM]

Yukimura left for a few hours, leaving Kazemaru under Hiroto's care.

Hiroto supported the tealnet so Kazemaru could sit up and lean on the pillow.

"Ichi-chan, your hair's a mess," Hiroto teased.  
>Kazemaru reached out for a brush, pouting and blushing. But Hiroto was quicker, he grabbed the brush and brushed Kazemaru's long teal hair which was flowing freely.<br>"Hiroto, I could manage it!" Kazemaru said and attempted to get the brush from Hiroto.  
>"It's ok Ichi-chan," Hiroto said and continued to brush Kazemaru's hair. "And you already said those words to me for the second time."<br>"I know. The time I sick with the fever." Kazemaru said, upset at himself for not being able to get the brush from Hiroto and blushing.  
>"Speaking of that time, do you remember the time I visited you with the beef soup? (Kazemaru nods) Your fever came back that night. And you were hallucinating. You mistook me as Yukimura. I tried to call your brother 3 time but you wouldn't let go off my jacket sleeve. At the 3rd attempt, you were about to cry. There were already tears around your eyes. You look cute at that time. You were just sick so I never thought about it at that time. And when I lied beside you, you buried you face on my chest." Hiroto said, teasing.<br>Kazemaru blushed even harder.  
>"That's alright." Hiroto said. "No one knows about it anyway."<br>Kazemaru looked away, blushing harder. This made Hiroto chuckle.

Meanwhile

Max and Handa were walking at the hospital aisle.  
>"It's been a while..." Max said. "That we saw him awake."<br>Handa nodded. "You're right."

As they reached Kazemaru's hospital room, both of them saw Hiroto brushing Kazemaru's hair who was blushing. Hiroto said something and Kazemaru blushed harder.  
>Handa clenched his fists. Anger and jealousy filled his emotion. Max looked shock.<p>

"Max come on!" Handa siad as he started walking.  
>Max remained at his spot.<br>"Max!" Handa said then he no choice but to grab Max's collar and drag him away. 'You might be able to make up with Kazemaru, Hiroto. But, I swear, I won't lose to you!' Handa thought.

* * *

><p>So, this is where I would end it for now.<p>

My plan for the visitors would be like this:

1st week:

Monday- Endou and Fubuki

Tuesday- Someoka

Wednesday- Handa

Thursday- Max, Sakuma and Kidou

Friday- Tsunami

2nd week:

Monday- Gouenji and Mido

Tuesday- Miyasaka

Wednesday- Ichinose, Domon, and Aki

Thursday- Haruna and Kidou

Friday- released.

Of course Hiroto is always there but sometimes late.


	4. Chapter 4

At chapter 3, at the end of the fic, there's an author's notes with the schedule who's going to visit. I need suggestions for that. I don't know what's going to happen at that time.

For those who suggested and answered my classmates' question, thanks!

Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is short but I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>=Monday=<p>

"Captain," Fubuki said as he approached Endou.  
>"Ah, Fubuki..." Endou said.<br>"I'm going to visit Kazemaru... Would you like to come with me? I'm sure Kazemaru would like it if you visit him." Fubuki said.  
>"Sure! Besides, I was really planning to visit him anyway. I miss him." Endou said.<p>

/Hospital/

When Fubuki and Endou entered Kazemaru's room, they found the tealnet awake.

"Kazemaru!" Fubuki said as he rushed towards Kazemaru.  
>"Fubuki! Endou!" Kazemaru said cheerfully.<p>

Endou looked at his smiling friend with pure happiness. Finally! His childhood friend was awake after those 2 tortured months.

"We brought some fruits and milk for you." Fubuki said as he helped Endou put the small basket of apples on the table while they putted the slices of seedless watermelons and 2 liters of milk on the fridge.

As soon as they were done, they talked to Kazemaru.

"How are you feeling Kazemaru?" Endou asked.  
>"I'm fine." Kazemaru said.<br>"Seriously?" Fubuki said with a doubtful look.  
>"Yeah." Kazemaru said with a smile.<br>"Kazemaru," Endou whispered.

Endou and Fubuki continued to talk to Kazemaru until the tealnet was already sleepy.

"You should rest." Endou said, pulling the blankets up to Kazemaru's neck.  
>"I'm sorry I can't stay awake for that long." Kazemaru said.<br>"We understand, Kazemaru. Besides it's the effect of the medicine, it's also because you're body's recuprating." Fubuki said.  
>Then Kazemaru asked a question which Endou wasn't prepared to answer. "Endou... When can I play soccer again?"<br>This made Endou and Fubuki freeze in their place.  
>"Wh-when... As... soon as you get well!" Endou said.<br>"So you better rest and get your strength back!" Fubuki said.  
>Kazemaru only nodded.<p>

Fubuki sat beside Kazemaru's pillow and started humming 'Ice Road' (Fubuki's character song) while stroking Kazemaru's hair.

As soon as they were sure that the tealnet was deeply asleep, Fubuki looked at Kazemaru with a worried face.

"Endou," Fubuki said.  
>"I know..." Endou said.<br>"But when...?" Fubuki asked.  
>"It's not the right time. And we're not the right people who should tell him. It's Yukimura-kun and Hiroto." Endou answered as he looked at Kazemaru who sighed in his sleep and smiled comfortably.<br>"We should relax, Endou." Fubuki said. "Don't let him feel our pain. He's gone through a lot."  
>"You're right." Endou said.<p>

Then the door opened.

"Hiroto," Endou said.  
>"Ah, Fubuki. Endou." Hiroto said with a smile. " So you managed to put him to sleep, huh?"<br>"Yeah. Wait. Managed?" Endou said.  
>"We usually have arguments before he sleeps." Hiroto said as he placed a bottle of water on the table. "Saying things like: I still don't want to go to sleep yet."<br>Fubuki and Endou laughed a little.  
>"I wouldn't stay there if I were you," Hiroto said with a slightly mischievous smile, referring to Fubuki.<br>Both Endou and Fubuki gave Hiroto a confused look when Kazemaru suddenly gripped Fubuki's jacket and snuggled close to him.  
>"Told you," Hiroto said. "He unconsciously does that when he's asleep. He usually has a habit of doing that when he senses people on his bed."<br>"I think it makes him feel secure." Fubuki said.  
>'Which is really cute.' Hiroto thought. "You'll wake him up if you get his hands off. You have to wait for a few minutes."<br>"Is that so?" Fubuki asked, gently tapping Kazemaru's arm to make the tealnet feel safer.  
>"I never knew about this cute side of him," Endou said with a small smile.<p>

A few minutes later, the grip on Fubuki's jacket was still a bit strong. But both Endou and him has to leave.

"Let me take care of that." Hiroto said as he walked beside Fubuki. Go on, stand up.

Just as what Hiroto said, when Fubuki moved and stood up, Kazemaru woke up. But it was really evident that Kazemaru was still very sleepy.

"Shh. It's alright." Hiroto said with a soothing voice as he sat beside Kazemaru and gently pulled the tealnet close to him. A few seconds later, Kazemaru snuggled closer to him and went back to a deeper sleep.  
>"You know him too much." Fubuki said.<br>Hiroto only smiled as a response.

=Tuesday=

When Someoka visited, he found the tealnet asleep and alone.  
>The tealnet was sleeping peacefully. He smiled. He regretted what he had done 2 months ago. He shouldn't have said those words if he only knew.<p>

He placed the basket of apples and grapes on the table and placed the chocolate drink on the fridge. He always knew that Kazemaru loves apples. Well, the whole team knows.

Someoka sat on the bedside chair and looked at the tealnet. Kazemaru was facing where the bedside chair was. His teal hair which was usually in a ponytail was flowing freely. What made the tealnet look cuter, Kazemaru was hugging a pillow.

Someoka smiled again. This scene made Kazemaru look like a little child. Then he noticed that Kazemaru's peaceful face turned into a frown.

"Onii-chan," Kazemaru mumbled.

Someoka fixed the pillow beside Kazemaru. When the tealnet felt something soft and warm, he gripped the pillow and sighed. Followed by a small and contented smile.

2 hours later, Kazemaru woke up.

"Someoka," Kazemaru said.  
>"Hey," Someoka said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Fine," Kazemaru said. He was still afraid of the neon-pink haired striker.  
>"Look, what I said 2 months ago, I'm sorry." Someoka said.<br>"That's alright." Kazemaru said with a smile.  
>"Are you hungry? I've brought you some apples." Someoka said.<br>Kazemaru only nodded. "Where's Hiroto?" He asked.  
>"He went to the grocery store for a while." Someoka said.<br>"Is that so?" Kazemaru said.  
>"He was saying that he'll be here in a while." Someoka said as he gave the sliced apples to Kazemaru.<br>"You could get one if you want," Kazemaru said as he bit one.  
>Someoka smiled and got one.<p>

After a few minutes, Hiroto arrived with a plastic bag.

"Thanks," Hiroto said, talking to Someoka. "Don't mention it." Someoka said. "Besides, I also wanted to talk to him."  
>"Ichi-chan, I bought you some beef soup." Hiroto said.<br>"Thanks, Mi-chan!" Kazemaru said, still enjoying the apples.  
>Hiroto and Someoka looked at the tealnet, without Kazemaru noticing it because he was busy with his apples, with a warmhearted smile.<br>"I'm really thankful he's awake," Someoka said in a low voice so Kazemaru wouldn't hear it. He was talking to Hiroto. "Without him... The team wouldn't be complete..."  
>"You're right." Hiroto said.<br>"He looks like a little child." Someoka said.

=Wednesday=

Kazemaru was busy thinking about something when Handa entered.

"Kazemaru," Handa said with a sad smile.  
>"Handa..." Kazemaru said.<p>

There was a long period of silence.

"Handa..." Kazemaru said with a sad and worried tone.  
>"So your back with Hiroto huh?" Handa asked.<br>Kazemaru looked down at the blankets, quiet while searching for an answer.  
>Handa looked at Kazemaru.<br>"I..." Kazemaru said softly.  
>Handa only frowned. "Forget about it."<br>Kazemaru gave a confused look at Handa.  
>"Forget what I said," Handa said with a forced smile.<br>"No..." Kazemaru said.  
>"What? No what?" Handa asked.<br>"No I won't! I've hurted your feeling Handa! How would I just forget what you asked a while ago? It's my fault you're suffering!" Kazemaru said as tears gently formed around his eyes.  
>"Shh." Handa said, hugging the tealnet. "It's not your fault you love Hiroto, right? So, come on, stop crying."<br>"But... I'm confused..." Kazemaru said.  
>"Confused?" Handa asked.<br>"I mean by my feelings. I love Hiroto but... I also... love you..." Kazemaru said then tears gathered on his eyes again. "If I ended up with Hiroto, I'll be hurting your feelings... If I ended up with you... I will hurt Hiroto's feelings... That's why I'm so confused..."  
>"Stop stressing yourself... It's not good for you..." Handa said. Kazemaru only nodded on Handa's arms.<br>"Handa... I..." Kazemaru started to say.  
>"Shh." Handa said then kissed Kazemaru on the lips. This action surprised Kazemaru but he kissed back. After a few minutes, Handa broke the kiss. "I'm sorry..." He said while blushing.<br>Kazemaru smiled. "No... It's ok..."

* * *

><p>I think this is where I'll end for now.<p>

Please suggestions... I beg you! Suggestions from my classmates' are a really big mess!


	5. Chapter 5

So, basically, our author, NathanKhin, is not really in a good shape today. She's running a bad fever while typing this so I, SilviaAki (Nath's friend), decided to upload this while she's resting. I have to admit that I'm really mad at her for pushing herself to type this while she's sick (We sent her home from our school, we were preparing for a farewell party) while she was mad at me saying that she doesn't want to make her readers wait too long. Which is better, her health or this, that's what I asked her but she simply replied "This fic," Nath…

P.S.: She doesn't know that I added this message!

So, on with the fic!

* * *

><p>Handa stared at Kazemaru for a long time. "I would accept it if you love Hiroto," he said with a smile.<p>

Kazemaru looked at Handa with a worried face.

"If you really love him, I would be very glad to support you." Handa said.

"Handa-" Kazemaru's sentence was cut because Handa placed a finger on Kazemaru's lips.

"No matter what happens, I'm here for you, Ok? The only thing I wouldn't accept is he wouldn't take care of you and he would hurt you again." Handa said.

"But it was all a misunderstanding," Kazemaru said.

"Misunderstanding or not, I wouldn't accept it." Handa said. "I really love you so much,"

With that, he kissed Kazemaru on the lips without hesitation. Finally! He was able to tell Kazemaru what he wanted to tell the tealnet. He felt that Kazemaru returned the kiss. He broke the kiss after a while, sensing that people might see them, especially Hiroto.

"Handa, I love you too." Kazemaru said.

"Stop confusing yourself ok? Stress is not good for you these days." Handa said with a smile.

Kazemaru nodded and smiled back.

"Why don't you rest for a while? You might want to tease Hiroto again later." Handa said.

"How did you-?' Kazemaru asked, blushing.

"Thanks to Endou, who has a big mouth at times. You should have seen how Fubuki tried to stop Endou from telling that to us. Fubuki was trying to cover Endou's mouth but he kinda freaked out when Kageno appeared out of nowhere. After that, Fubuki only face palmed and I swear I heard him say that you and Hiroto might kill Endou." Handa said.

"I probably would." Kazemaru said who was blushing harder, which Handa thought was pretty cute. "I don't know if Mi-chan would."

"Mi-chan?" Handa asked.

"I sometimes call Hiroto by that name." Kazemaru said, looking at Handa.

"Is that so?" Handa said with a forced smile though Kazemaru didn't seem to notice it as his eyelids were gently shutting.

"I still don't want… to… sleep…" Kazemaru mumbled as sleep claimed him.

Handa smiled warmly. Then he heard the door opened.

"Hiroto," Handa said.

"Ah… Handa," Hiroto said with a cold tone.

"I'm not here to quarrel with you." Handa said. "I understand Kazemaru's feelings for you."

Hiroto looked at Handa.

"I just hope you would take care of him, ok? I don't want to see him cry like last time because he was painfully hurt because of you." Handa said with a small smile.

"Handa, are you-?" Hiroto said.

"I'm not giving up my feelings for him. I just chose his happiness over mine. If he likes you better than me, I would gladly accept because I only wanted him to be happy. But I still love him. So you better take care of him. If I see him cry again because of you, I wouldn't have second thoughts about making my move to him." Handa said.

"I promise I won't hurt him anymore," Hiroto said.

"Remember that this is still a competition," Handa said.

Hiroto smiled. "Yeah,"

=Thursday=

Max, Sakuma and Kidou arrived at the hospital around 6:00 PM. Thanks to Sakuma's classroom duties that he didn't want to do, saying that he was too lazy to do it. And both Max and Sakuma weren't allowed to leave the classroom without finishing their work. They were walking towards Kazemaru's room while Max and Sakuma were having an amusing exchange.

"I told you, if our class doesn't know how to clean our classroom before they leave tomorrow, I'll kill them!" Sakuma complained to Max.

"Showing your right eye would scare the crap out of them." Max said sarcastically.

Kidou only snorted, trying his best not to laugh from the exchange of the two.

"We could have visited Kazemaru earlier if you weren't whining at the classroom too much." Max said.

"There was much work!" Sakuma whined.

"So you would complain to Kidou about household chores when you two are married?" Max asked, teasing Sakuma and Kidou.

Both Kidou and Sakuma blushed.

"MAX!" Sakuma said.

"Sakuma! Stop screaming even if this is a private ward, we still have to keep quiet." Kidou said.

Sakuma pouted cutely, which made Kidou blush a little.

"We should keep quiet by now," Kidou said as he saw Kazemaru asleep while Hiroto was watching over the tealnet through the window.

Both Sakuma and Max kept quiet as soon as they entered the room.

"Max, Sakuma, Kidou…" Hiroto said, looking at the 3 soccer players who just entered the room.

"How is he?" Kidou asked, approaching Hiroto.

"Better than these past days." Hiroto said with a smile. "He just slept,"

"We can talk to him some other time," Sakuma said. "It's better if we let him rest."

"That's right." Max said with a smile.

But when Max's eyes met Sakuma's, Sakuma blushed and looked away, annoyed.

"Did something happen?" Hiroto said, amused.

"J-just a small conversation between those two," Kidou said, also blushing though Hiroto didn't notice. Max's words kept on echoing inside his head. The marriage with Sakuma.

7:30, it was already time to go home.

"See you tomorrow Hiroto!" Sakuma said cheerfully.

"Aa. See you," Hiroto said.

As soon as they left, Hiroto glanced at Kazemaru. Kazemaru smiled at his sleep.

"Mi-chan…" Kazemaru said softly.

Hiroto looked at him with a surprised and slightly blushing face.

=Friday=

Tsunami entered Kazemaru's hospital room, quite nervously. He didn't want to see the tealnet in this state but he wants to see Kazemaru again, this time, awake.

"Tsunami!" Kazemaru said cheerfully.

"Kazemaru," Tsunami said, smiling.

"I miss talking to you," Kazemaru said.

"I-is that so?" Tsunami said, blushing.

"Yeah," Kazemaru said.

"How are you, anyway?" Tsunami asked.

"Better." Kazemaru said. "Though I want to go outside,"

"You're still not allowed to walk too soon." Tsunami said. "We have to wait until the doctors say that you're allowed to walk again. But we have to support you for some time."

"Yeah, I know that." Kazemaru said. "I just miss being outside, playing soccer with you guys or running on the athletics field with Miyasaka."

Tsunami kind of froze with Kazemaru's words. He knows that Kazemaru has a very low chance of playing soccer again due to his current condition. Everyone in the soccer team knows that. Kazemaru's not allowed to play harsh sports, especially the type of soccer they play. The tealnet wasn't allowed to get tired.

"Tsunami?" Kazemaru said, breaking Tsunami from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah…" Tsunami said with his usually grin. "You should have seen how Hiroto tortured Endou a while ago."

"What did Hiroto do?" Kazemaru asked.

"All of us were at the club room, except for Endou; at that time when Kabeyama somehow mentioned about the teasing thing you do to Hiroto, causing everyone in the room to keep quiet. There was a long period of silence when a scary black aura suddenly appeared on Hiroto, quite scary I must admit. Then he was saying something like: "I wonder where our captain is?" with his voice kinda too sweet but he was trying his best not to look too murderous. Then, the next thing everyone knew, there was a loud scream outside. When we went out in a panic, we saw Hiroto smiling at us cheerfully and sweetly while he was humming, going inside our clubroom again. When we looked at Endou, we saw that our captain was in the field, lying at the goal with more than 50 soccer balls around him. We looked back at the clubroom, the door was indeed closed but there was still a black aura seeping out through the door. Kidou was about to open it but Hiroto opened it first; everyone took a step back, even Kidou. Hiroto was still smiling sweetly and was still humming while carrying a soccer ball. He took the other soccer balls around Endou and placed it near him. When Endou regained consciousness, Hiroto simply said, "Good night, captain." followed by an incredibly fast soccer balls flying around Endou." Tsunami said.

"So in short, Hiroto attacked Endou to death?" Kazemaru asked, amused.

"Yes!" Tsunami said. "What scared the whole team was when a soccer ball landed beside Hiroto, he turned to the whole team and said: "Who wants to be next?" with a scary smile on his face. He was scarier than Kageno!" Tsunami said.

Kazemaru laughed.

Tsunami felt happy. He hadn't heard that laugh for a while. He's glad that Kazemaru's back.

"I'll tell Mi-chan that I know about it," Kazemaru said.

"You better calm him down," Tsunami said. "I don't want another scene like that again."

"How's Endou?" Kazemaru asked.

"He has a large lump on his head," Tsunami said. "Hiroto probably targetted one spot only."

Kazemaru laughed again.


	6. Chapter 6

=Saturday=

It was a free time for Hiroto. He had been with Kazemaru at the hospital since 9:00 AM. It was already 11:30 AM and he was watching over Kazemaru who was busy reading a book. Hiroto turned back to his phone. He was texting Gouenji about the practice tomorrow.

"Mi-chan," Kazemaru suddenly said.  
>"Hmm?" Hiroto said as he looked at Kazemaru.<br>"You tortured Endou to death yesterday," Kazemaru said, smiling.  
>"Who told you?" Hiroto said, smiling at Kazemaru though inside him, the dark aura was about to get out and rush to that person.<br>"Secret. You might torture that person next," Kazemaru said with a smile.  
>Hiroto sighed and let the matter drop. It didn't matter now. He remembered what Handa told him last Wednesday. He gripped his phone angrily.<br>"Mi-chan... Are you ok?" Kazemaru asked.  
>"Oh... Yeah." Hiroto said.<br>"Kazemaru-kun, you should rest already." Aki said.  
>Kazemaru placed the book on the bedside table and lied down.<br>Hiroto smiled at Kazemaru and Kazemaru smiled back, his eyes gently shutting.

Meanwhile

Everyone (All Raimon soccer team members) was busy practicing. Endou gave Hiroto a day off so he can take care of Kazemaru since Yukimura was away for 3 days. Though no one in the club was still used without Kazemaru around. Who was always making slight side-comments that sometimes corrects Endou, making their captain blush because of embarrassment. Who sometimes leads the others when Endou is busy.

While having a water break, everyone started talking about the tealnet.

"I miss him a lot," Kurimatsu said, looking at the ground.  
>"Captain, are you planning to visit Kazemaru-senpai?" Shourin asked.<br>"I was hoping... But Hiroto said that Kazemaru needs some rest for today. He said that Kazemaru woke up last night having a bad headache. Aki only went there to help Hiroto for a while." Endou said.  
>"He's not going to fall in a... you know... again, right? Endou I'm worried." Max said, looking at Endou.<br>Everyone did too. They all remembered that before Kazemaru fell in a coma, he had headaches too.  
>"He's not." Endou reassured everyone. "Hiroto told me that the doctors said it was only stress."<br>"Kazemaru keeps on thinking about everyone..." Handa said while Touko nodded.

Because everyone was busy talking, no one noticed that there were 2 people approaching them.  
>"It's been a while, Endou." A voice suddenly said which startled Endou.<br>"Ichinose! Domon!" Endou said, his problems were temporarily gone. "We didn't know that you two are coming!"  
>"It's a surprise for everyone, you know." Domon said, smiling. "How are you?" "Fine." Endou said.<br>"Where's Kino?" Ichinose said, looking around.  
>"She's at the hospital, senpai." Shishido said.<br>"What? What happened to her?" Domon said urgently.  
>"No, she fine. She just taking care of... Kazemaru..." Mido said.<br>"What happened to Kazemaru?" Ichinose asked, frowning.

Everyone told Ichinose and Domon on what they know.

"So you mean, Kazemaru couldn't play soccer anymore?" Ichinose asked.  
>"There's a big possibility." Tsunami said.<br>"Can we visit him?" Domon asked.  
>"Not now. Probably on weekdays." Sakuma said.<p>

Ichinose and Domon looked at each other, worried.

[6:30 PM]

"Hiroto-kun, I better go now." Aki said softly so she won't wake Kazemaru up.  
>"Aa." Hiroto said as he fixed the pillow which Kazemaru was hugging.<p>

When Aki left, Hiroto worriedly glanced at Kazemaru. What was Yukimura talking about through the phone which he accidentally heard?

~Flashback~

As Hiroto was about to enter Kazemaru's hospital room, he heard Yukimura talking.

"What do you mean that he's after my parents again? Isn't there anyway to stop him? They stopped him once! Can't they do it again? So you mean that they are after the whole family? What's the reason now? Financials? Damn it, they are richer than Dad! Their positions are higher that my father god damn it! Do you have any ideas how to stop them? I will help. I don't care! I don't care if my life's threatened because of him! But... I know I have to protect my younger brother! They don't know about our whereabouts here at Japan. They think that Ichirouta and I are at Europe with mom and dad. We can't leave now! My brother's here at the hospital! Yes! His childhood illness! If we leave now, our traces can be easily known with the records. And my brother isn't still in a good shape to leave the hospital since he just woke up from a coma. Just keep him distracted because of the government officials. If the problem becomes worse, tell mom and dad to go here at Japan. Yes. Yes. I understand. Goodbye." Yukimura said, talking to someone through his cellphone.

Somebody's against Kazemaru's family? Hiroto frowned.

~End of Flashback~

Hiroto sighed. He knew that Yukimura would settle this matter. But what is really happening?

'I will protect you... No matter what happens Ichi-chan. And if Endou and the others would know this (which Hiroto has no intention to tell them), I'm sure everyone would help you.' Hiroto thought.

"Mi-chan?" Kazemaru suddenly said, waking up gently.  
>"What is it?" Hiroto asked.<br>"You're acting weird all day, are you sue you're really alright?" Kazemaru asked.  
>"Y-yeah." Hiroto said with a smile.<p>

Then, a doctor, whose face was covered so Hiroto couldn't recognize who it was, just came in.

"Good evening," The doctor said. Then he went straight to Kazemaru, pretending to observe the tealnet. Then he suddenly injected a medicine through the dextrose which is attached to the tealnet's right hand. His work was so clean and fast, Hiroto didn't notice what the doctor did.

Or perhaps he isn't a doctor. Because when he went out of the room, he speed dialed someone and waited for the other person to pick it up. After a few seconds of waiting, he just said:

"Mission accomplish."

That same night, Kazemaru woke up again, this time he was feeling that it was so hot. He can feel that he was sweating. Hiroto was asleep on the chair, his arms crossed on the table where his head was resting.

Kazemaru was getting dizzy and decided to sleep.

Hiroto woke up because he can hear a ragged breathing. He immediately looked at Kazemaru.

"Ichi-chan, you're burning up!" Hiroto said as he placed a hand over Kazemaru's forehead and to the door and shouted for the doctors. In a flash, Marui-sensei was running towards Kazemaru and checked the tealnet.

Marui-sensei injected a medicine to prevent the 'medicine' from spreading inside Kazemaru's body. The tealnet relaxed after a few minutes, though he was still running a fever.

"Sensei," Hiroto said worriedly.  
>"Kazemaru-chan was poisoned." Marui-sensei said as looked at Kazemaru worriedly.<br>"Poisoned?" Hiroto asked.  
>"Yes. What's confusing me is... how? You were here the whole time." Marui-sensei asked. "And no one is supposed to inject medicines to him because he has to rest from the medicines being injected to him."<br>"A doctor... there was a doctor who went inside and observed him. He probably slipped something that I wasn't able to notice!" Hiroto said. "What's going to happen to Ichi-chan?"  
>Marui-sensei smiled. "Because we were able to inject the medicine that prevents the poison from spreading, he's going to be fine." he said.<br>"But, his illness..." Hiroto said.  
>"This time, his illness won't be able to take it's action since Ichi-chan isn't suffering from the common sickness. He's only trying to fight the poison off. So, there's nothing to be afraid of." Marui-sensei said.<br>Hiroto sighed in relief.  
>"Excuse me, Hiroto-kun." Marui-sensei said, leaving the room.<p>

10 minutes later, Kazemaru woke up.

"Mi-chan," Kazemaru said.  
>"Ichi-chan, how are you feeling?" Hiroto said.<br>"Mi-chan, what happened?" Kazemaru asked.  
>"You were poisoned... So you're running quite a bad fever." Hiroto said.<br>"Poisoned...? So it's true..." Kazemaru said.  
>"What do you mean?" Hiroto asked.<br>"That the Milan family is after us again..." Kazemaru said.  
>'Is this what Yukimura-kun was talking about through his phone?' Hiroto thought.<br>"Now somebody knows where I am, they won't stop until they would be able to kill me..." Kazemaru said then tears gathered on his eyes. "Mi-chan... I'm scared..."  
>"Shh. Don't be..." Hiroto said, trying to comfor the tealnet. Though he himself was also scared for Kazemaru.<br>"Mi-chan..." Kazemaru said as Hiroto hugged Kazemaru.  
>"As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you, ok? I'm sure when Endou and the rest will know about this, they would help you..." Hiroto said comfortingly while stroking Kazemaru's hair who's face was buried on Hiroto's chest.<br>Kazemaru only nodded. Then he looked up. "Mi-chan..."  
>"Shh. It's ok. you're safe now." With that, he kissed Kazemaru's lips. He can feel Kazemaru's high temperature.<br>Kazemaru returned the kiss. Hiroto felt that Kazemaru relaxed from being tensed. Then, he felt Kazemaru's lips gently parting from his, he thought that Kazemaru broke the kiss but when he looked at Kazemaru, the tealnet was asleep.

Hiroto gently fixed the pillows and put Kazemaru down. Though the tealnet was burning with a high fever, the tealnet sighed and smiled at his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

=Monday=

Hiroto hurriedly went to the hospital after soccer practice. The tealnet's fever was gone but Hiroto was still scared because the killers might take their action while Hiroto was at class.

When Hiroto went inside Kazemaru's room, he found Kazemaru peacefully asleep. But he still wasn't relieved. He checked the tealnet's temperature, which was normal. He checked the tealnet's breathing. Everything was fine.

Hiroto sighed in relief. "I'm here, Ichi-chan." He said softly. When he stroked Kazemaru's hair, the tealnet smiled in his sleep. 'You're already safe.' he thought.

The door opened and Hiroto quickly looked at the person. It was Gouenji.

"You left this," Gouenji said as he gave Hiroto his cellphone.  
>"Thanks." Hiroto said, taking the phone from Gouenji.<br>"You were such in a hurry." Gouenji said.  
>"Sorry. Ichi-chan just had a fever last Saturday. But it was only an effect of the... medicine..." Hiroto said, looking at Kazemaru to avoid Gouenji's eyes.<br>"How is he?" Gouenji asked.  
>"He's fine." Hiroto said.<br>"Hiroto, you look troubled." Gouenji said.  
>"No... I'm fine. I'm just worried for Ichi-chan..." Hiroto said.<br>Gouenji nodded. Thankfully, he wasn't able to sense that something was wrong because Hiroto didn't want the others to know what problem Kazemaru's family is currently facing.  
>"Please give this to him when he wakes up." Gouenji said as he gave Hiroto a jar of chocolate-chip cookies which Gouenji made for Kazemaru with Yuuka's help.<br>Hiroto took it and said thanks to the flame striker.  
>"Sorry I can't stay that long, I promised Yuuka that we would bake a pie today." Gouenji said.<br>"Aa. It's ok. I will just tell Kazemaru that you came when he wakes up." Hiroto said and Gouenji left.

=Tuesday=

Track team

"I haven't seen Kazemaru for a long time already." A guy with jet-black hair said.  
>"I didn't see him either, Ryuu-senpai." Miyasaka said.<br>"Didn't you two know? Then you two call yourselves Kazemaru-senpai's close friends! What a shame!" A girl with shoulder length hair said.  
>"What do you mean, Akira-chan?" Miyasaka asked.<br>"Kazemaru-senpai was hospitalized for 3 months already." Akira said.  
>"He's what?" Miyasaka and Ryuu said in unison.<br>"Honestly, don't you two read the newspaper club's work?" Akira said as she searched something in her bag. Then she took out 3 booklets.  
>She gave one booklet to Miyasaka. Miyasaka opened it and saw the date. "July..." Miyasaka mumbled but Ryuu and Akira heard him.<br>"Turn it to page 46..." Akira said.  
>Miyasaka did what Akira told him.<p>

July 3: One of the Raimon Soccer Team Members collapsed at class article by: Mitsui Atsuka

The Class 2-C was suddenly heard screaming, followed by some anxious voices saying 'Take him to the infirmary!'. During break, I asked what happened.

The former member of the Athletics club and is now a member of the famous Soccer club, Kazemaru Ichirouta, fainted due to a very bad case of high fever.  
>No one in the class told us why but insisted that Kazemaru-kun just fainted while the teacher was teaching. There is something weird about their explanation though I hope that I could get more information about this.<p>

"I didn't get why Mitsui had to put this thing in the monthly newspaper." Akira said.  
>"I guess that he has nothing to put so he used this to grab attention." Ryuu said.<br>"Kazemaru-senpai would hate him for this." Miyasaka said while Akira and Ryuu nodded. "Now, how about that?"  
>"We're still not done with that booklet." Akira said. "This will be a shock for you two when you... read the next article..."<br>"Just get on with it," Ryuu said impatiently.  
>"Page 98," Akira said.<br>Miyasaka looked for page 98. Then both Ryuu and him froze with the article's title.

July 25: Kazemaru Ichirouta fell in a coma article by: Iyujin Akiraya

I was walking around the school and happened to pass by the soccer team's clubroom and accidentally heard what they were talking about.

Kazemaru Ichirouta fell in a coma two days ago. I rushed to the hospital and a nurse told me that Kazemaru-senpai's condition isn't good. And was in a critical condition. They won't give the reason why he fell in a coma but they said that there are low hopes of Kazemaru-kun to wake up...

Miyasaka closed the booklet, he can't take it any longer. Ryuu, who was at his back reading the article as well, didn't complain when the blonde closed the booklet.

"We didn't know..." Miyasaka said.  
>"Here... page 15..." Akira said as she handed Miyasaka the 2nd booklet.<p>

August 23: Kazemaru Ichirouta's 2nd month under a coma article by: ?

"I don't want to read this Akira," Miyasaka said as he gave the 2 booklets to Akira.  
>"Then read this," Akira said as she gave Ryuu the last booklet. "Page 4,"<br>Ryuu opened it and read the article aloud.

September 26: Kazemaru Ichirouta finally woke up from his coma!  
>article by: Iyujin Akiraya<p>

After a long and painful 3 months for the soccer team, Kazemaru-senpai finally woke up! Otonashi Haruna was caught crying at his brother, Kidou Yuuto (A former Teikoku Soccer Player), and was heard saying:

"Kazemaru-kun's awake!"

The whole Soccer team was really glad when they heard this news. Though Coach Hibiki didn't allow anyone to go since Kazemaru-kun just woke up.

According to the 'Ways of the Doctors' book, patients who just woke up from a coma shouldn't be stressed by having a lot of visitors at once...

Miyasaka and Ryuu both ignored the other parts of the article and gave the booklet to Akira.

"Where are you going, Miyasaka and Ryuu-senpai?" Akira asked as she put the booklets back to her bag.  
>"Visiting our friend, of course." Ryuu said. "Want to come with us?"<br>"Hai!" Akira said as she ran to join the other sprinters.

/Hospital/

While Miyasaka, Ryuu and Akira entered the hospital, they met Hiroto along the way.

"Hiroto-senpai." Miyasaka said.  
>"Ah, Miyasaka-san." Hiroto said.<br>"Are you going to visit Kazemaru-senpai, Hiroto-senpai?" Akira asked.  
>Hiroto smiled. "I'm the one who's taking care of him. Are you here to visit?"<br>"Hai." Akira and Miyasaka said in unison.

Hiroto led the 3 sprinters to Kazemaru's room. Miyasaka, Ryuu and Akira's were too shocked to say anything when they entered.

"I know," Hiroto said.

Kazemaru was asleep with an oxygen mask on his face, being unable to breathe well due to the poison's effect. The tealnet was still also a bit pale. When Hiroto approached the tealnet and mumbled something to Kazemaru, Kazemaru woke up and looked towards the door.

"Guys..." Kazemaru said.  
>"I will be leaving you for a while," Hiroto said as he went out.<br>"Kazemaru-senpai..." Miyasaka said as he gently approached the tealnet.  
>"Miyasaka," Kazemaru said with a smile. "Ryuu-senpai, Akira... Make yourselves comfortable." Kazemaru tried to sit up, but he ended up falling back to the pillows.<br>"Kazemaru!" Ryuu said as he rushed towards the tealnet. "You know you shouldn't push yourself."  
>"Senpai..." Kazemaru said, smiling slightly. With Ryuu and Miyasaka's help, Kazemaru was sitting in a comfortable position.<br>"How are you feeling lately, Kazemaru-senpai?" Akira asked.  
>"Fine... though the doctors said I just need some rest..." Kazemaru said.<br>"We should've visited you earlier... We just... we didn't know..." Ryuu said.  
>"My brother told the soccer team not to tell anyone, anymore." Kazemaru said. "He knows that I wouldn't like it."<br>"But Kazemaru-senpai, everyone knows... those who read the school's monthly newspapers..." Akira said, showing Kazemaru the articles in the booklets.  
>"So... it's no longer a secret huh?" Kazemaru said, smiling and laughing a little.<br>"Some of the members of the newspaper clubs doesn't have any new news so they are finding news." Miyasaka said.  
>"Kazemaru," Ryuu said.<br>"Hai, senpai?" Kazemaru asked.  
>"What happened? Why did you fell in a coma? Did you have an accident due to playing soccer? I knew the type of soccer you're playing is dangerous..." Ryuu said.<br>"Relax, senpai. It isn't because of soccer." Kazemaru said. "It's just because of... my... illness..."  
>"Illness? What illness senpai?" Akira asked.<br>"No! Not illness... There was just an accident." Kazemaru said, denying what he said a while ago.  
>The 3 sprinters immediately believed what Kazemaru said.<br>"Accident, senpai?" Miyasaka said.  
>"I accidentally slipped from a flight of stairs from my house. When I woke up, the doctor said that I hit my head badly." Kazemaru lied.<br>"Is that so, senpai?" Akira asked.  
>"I'm sorry for making you worry," Kazemaru said.<br>"It's alright, Kazemaru." Ryuu said.  
>"So how are things at the club?" Kazemaru asked.<br>"Ryuu-senpai won third place, Kazemaru senpai! Raimon's at the top 3!" Akira said cheerfully.  
>"Congratulations, Ryuu-senpai!" Kazemaru said.<p>

After 30 minutes of talking, Hiroto finally came back.

"We have to go, senpai!" Akira said, and then exited the room along with Ryuu and Miyasaka.  
>"Kazemaru-senpai condition looks bad..." Akira said.<br>"Yeah, it looks like he's sick," Miyasaka said.  
>'Kazemaru's hiding something... I don't know what it is but his coma doesn't look like from an accident.' Ryuu thought as they went separate ways to go home.<p>

=Wednesday=

"Aki, where are you going? It's nearly dark, something might happen to you," Ichinose said as he approached the black-haired girl who was his childhood friend along with Domon.  
>"I'm just going to visit Kazemaru-kun. Hiroto-kun might be a little late since they have a group project with his classmates. And they have to work at Tadase-kun's house, so no one's there to take care of Kazemaru-kun." Aki said, fixing her things at her bag. "Do you want to come with me?"<br>"Aa. It's been a while since we saw Kazemaru." Domon said as he stood up.  
>The 3 of them walked towards the hospital while exchanging jokes and more.<p>

/Hospital/

Aki opened the door with Domon noisy behind her.  
>"Domon-kun," Aki whispered as she placed a finger on her lips, signaling for Domon to be quiet. "He's asleep."<br>Aki entered while Ichinose and Domon followed.  
>Ichinose went straight to Kazemaru while Domon helped Aki with their things.<br>"Kazemaru-kun's condition improved a little after he woke up..." Aki told Ichinose and Domon. "Though his body still loses to the medicine, that's why he's always asleep. The doctor says it's normal since he just woke up but... everyone's so worried..."  
>"He never showed signs of being sickly right?" Ichinose asked.<br>Domon nodded. "Ever since I met him, I never thought that he has a very frail health."

4 hours later

"I-Ichinose..." Kazemaru whispered as he woke up and saw the first person beside him.  
>"Ah, Kazemaru!" Ichinose said with a smile.<br>"Domon... Aki..." Kazemaru said. Then he looked around.  
>"He's not yet here. He has a project with Tadase and some of your classmates." Aki said, knowing that Kazemaru was looking for Hiroto.<br>Kazemaru just nodded and sit up, this time, he has some energy to do so unlike yesterday.  
>"Kazema-" Domon said as he tried to help Kazemaru.<br>"It's ok, Domon. I can manage it." Kazemaru said with a smile. "Thanks."

The 4 of them kept on talking until Hiroto arrived.

"Sorry it took me quite a long time." Hiroto said.  
>"It's alright, Hiroto." Domon said.<br>"Judging by how you look like, you just woke up, right?" Hiroto asked Kazemaru with an amused face.  
>Kazemaru smiled and nodded. "Just a few minutes ago,"<br>Hiroto facepalmed. "Please don't make it difficult for me when I tell you to go to sleep, ok?"  
>"I would!" Kazemaru said cheerfully.<br>"Would what?" Ichinose asked.  
>"Would make things difficult for Mi-chan!" Kazemaru answered Ichinose's question with a smile.<br>Everyone laughed.  
>'Oh no. When Ichi-chan says something like this, he's deadly serious!' Hiroto thought as he sweat dropped. "Kazemaru,"<br>"Hmm?" Kazemaru looked at Hiroto.  
>"How long are you planning for that debate again?" Hiroto asked.<br>"Till I get tired and sleepy," Kazemaru answered.

Around 8:30 PM, The 3 visitors already left. Hiroto just finished feeding Kazemaru with a bowl of beef soup.

"You know, you should go to sleep already." Hiroto said. "And no debating this time."  
>"Mi-chan... I'm still not yet sleepy!" Kazemaru whined cutely at Hiroto.<br>"You're starting our debate!" Hiroto said.  
>"Mi-chan~! I do nothing but sleep all day!" Kazemaru whined again.<br>Hiroto facepalmed. "Ok, but only up to 9:30, ok?"  
>"Ok!" Kazemaru agreed but his eyes slowly shut. The next thing Hiroto knew, the tealnet was already asleep.<br>"He's tired after all..." Hiroto said.  
>He fixed the blankets and made the tealnet comfortable. "Sleep tight, Ichi-chan." Hiroto whispered and kissed the tealnet on the forehead and closed the lights, leaving a small lamp lit beside the tealnet's bed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok... Before you read this chapter... My friends and I are having a debate, AGAIN!

They are saying that I'm too kind to update without much reviews/comments and I'm saying that I don't care. So they want me to do what the others do.

No comment no update. I don't like the sound of that...

Argh! I don't really know what to do! I told them I'll rather type chapter 9 than listening to them!

* * *

><p>=Friday=<p>

Yukimura, who arrived from his trip last night, carried Kazemaru to his car with a butler, who was carrying a folded wheelchair, walking behind his back.

"Careful," Yukimura said as he supported Kazemaru while the tealnet entered the vehicle.

The driver drove to the Kazemaru Residence after he was sure that everything that was needed was already at the car.

/Kazemaru's Room/

Yukimura watched his younger brother as Kazemaru slept peacefully. Though his guard never went down. He tried to get back as soon as he can when he heard that Kazemaru was poisoned from Marui-sensei.

When their parents knew about it, they immediately hired some guards who would look after their youngest, knowing that Yukimura had guards already. Though these guards were not always with Kazemaru, especially while the tealnet was at school. So it wouldn't risk how obvious that someone is guarding the tealnet. Also it wouldn't get attention.

Yukimura sighed. Why wouldn't the government just order to arrest Mr. Milan?

Yukimura ruffled Kazemaru's hair and went out to go to the dining room.

/Hospital/

'Where's Kazemaru?' Hiroto thought while panic was rising inside him. 'Kazemaru, where are you?' Hiroto searched Kazemaru's entire hospital room.

A nurse happens to pass by and saw Hiroto looking around the room, probably searching for someone.

"Are you looking for Kazemaru-chan?" The nurse suddenly asked, making Hiroto leap out of his skin because the nurse's voice was high-pitched a bit.  
>"A-Aa." Hiroto said as he regained his composure.<br>"He already went home, just this morning." The nurse said with a small smile on her face.  
>Hiroto relaxed and felt a little foolish. Thinking that the tealnet was kidnapped... it's impossible, right?<br>"Thanks." Hiroto said as he went out of the room and ran straight to the Kazemaru Residence without thinking that he should've just took a cab.

/Kazemaru Residence/

Hiroto was panting when he reached the doorstep. After a minute or two, he pushed the doorbell.

The door opened.

"Ah, Hiroto-kun." The butler said and let Hiroto in. "Ichirouta-sama is currently under the medicine's sleeping effect so we won't be able to see him awake for a few hours. However, If you also wish to see Yukimura-kun, he is at the dining room."  
>"Thank you." Hiroto said and the butler accompanied him to the dining room.<p>

/Dining room/

"Ah, Hiroto-kun." Yukimura said as he stood up.  
>"Yukimura-kun," Hiroto said.<br>"Please sit," Yukimura said and Hiroto sat on the chair just beside Yukimura. "Thanks for taking care of my brother while I was away."  
>"Don't mention it, Yukimura-kun." Hiroto said, then thanking the maid who just gave him a cup of hot chocolate. There was a short period of silence. 'I have to ask him about this.' Hiroto thought. "Yukimura-kun,"<br>"Yes?" Yukimura said as he looked at Hiroto.  
>"I have to ask you something." Hiroto said.<br>"Go ahead." Yukimura said.  
>"But I have to apologize first," Hiroto said.<br>"Apologize? Why?" Yukimura asked.  
>"Because... I accidentally overheard you talking something about the family who was threatening your family. Then, Kazemaru also said about that threat..." Hiroto said, nervously.<br>Yukimura tensed. Then he sighed. "It's alright. I can also tell you about it if you want to. I know that we can trust you about it." Yukimura said with an assuring smile.  
>Hiroto only nodded after saying a warm "Thanks."<br>"Ichirouta was only 4 years old when this started. I supposed you know about Richard Milan?" Yukimura asked.  
>"Richard Milan... He... He's the President of the most successful company in Europe, right? The Annoviere Company." Hiroto said with a slight frown in his face.<br>"Yes. Now, our father, Kazemaru Shiraishi, is the secretary of the president. Our father was more successful than Richard and the owner as well as some people wanted to replace Richard and make our dad the president of the company. Even though dad wants to be, he didn't accept it." Yukimura said as he gripped his cup of coffee tightly.  
>"..." Hiroto waited patiently.<br>"Because he knows that... Richard Milan could be a big threat. But the owner still wanted dad to become the president. One day, Richard became tired of this and decided to have a revenge on dad." Yukimura said.  
>"Revenge?" Hiroto asked.<br>"Aa. Mom was driving to go to her office and brought Ichi-chan with her. Some witnesses said that a black car just came out and attempted to bump mom's car. Mom was successful in avoiding it but... her car bumped to a huge tree with such force, it broke down crashing on the car. The doctors thought that mom and Ichirouta wouldn't be able to survive with such fatal injuries they received but mom woke up after 2 months. Ichirouta, however, woke up after 5 months. Mom can still recall the event when she woke up but Ichirouta doesn't remember what happened. In fact, he doesn't remember anything what happened that whole day." Yukimura said.  
>Hiroto took a sip on his hot chocolate with a frown on his face.<br>"But that was only the start of Richard's plan. He nearly succeeded in killing me and my brother for a lot of times. I don't know what happened but... When Ichirouta turned 11... the assaulting stopped." Yukimura said with a confused look.  
>Hiroto looked at Yukimura.<br>"Though we didn't expect that he would start assaulting us again." Yukimura said.  
>Hiroto silently looked at his cup of hot chocolate. The tealnet was already suffering with this unknown illness and somebody is after him too... What did Kazemaru do for him to suffer like this? Isn't his illness enough? A lot of questions were running inside Hiroto's mind.<br>"Oh... What time is it?" Yukimura suddenly asked.  
>"6:28, sir." The butler said as he appeared out of nowhere with a small plate on his hand. On it, was a bottle of medicine.<br>"Don't worry, I'll do it." Yukimura said as he took the bottle and started to climb up the stairs. Then he turned. "Do you want to come with me Hiroto-kun?"  
>Hiroto only nodded and followed Yukimura to Kazemaru's room.<p>

/Kazemaru's Room/

When Hiroto entered, the dark room was only lit by a small lamp beside the tealnet's bed. Kazemaru was covered with a thick blanket and was deeply asleep. Not even a loud sound can wake him from his slumber. This was the effect of the medicine which the doctor gave him before he was discharged from the hospital.

Yukimura sat on the side of the bed.

"How do we make him drink the medicine if..." Hiroto started to say.  
>Yukimura just smiled and showed Hiroto how to do it. With a small tube-like thing, he was able to make the medicine flow down the tealnet's throat without choking the sleeping teal haired boy.<br>Hiroto smiled and just Yukimura left Hiroto to look after the tealnet as always.  
>"Hiroto-kun, I'll be ordering to fix the guest room and you would stay here overnight. I know you want to talk to Ichi-chan." Yukimura said.<br>Hiroto was about to protest. He wanted to tell Yukimura it was embarrassing but Kazemaru was able to get hold of his jacket sleeve and snuggle close to the red-head. He was sitting on the side of the tealnet's bed and forgot that Kazemaru has a habit of this when sleeping.  
>Hiroto facepalmed while Yukimura laughed.<br>"I forgot about this habit of him..." Hiroto said.  
>"I think my brother wants my idea." Yukimura said and exited the room.<p>

But, as soon as Yukimura left, Hiroto gave the tealnet an affectionate look.

/?/

"So, The sons of Shiraishi are at Japan, huh?" A guy said darkly.  
>"I'm sorry sir, but the poisoning failed." One of his servants said.<br>"That's alright because this is only the start. I have created a plan for Shiraishi to suffer. Very badly. I'm sure that the whole family wouldn't be able to move on easily after my plan succeeds." The guy said and laughed darkly. "Now, you said that the youngest son of Shiraishi just woke up from a coma?" he asked "Yes," The servant said.  
>"Hmm... I must do something about that." The guy said and told his servant to leave while he makes a plan to make the Kazemaru family's life tormented.<p>

* * *

><p>So... I'll end this for a while... I still don't know what's going to happen next chap. :")<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, SilviaAki here. I just have to post this chapter for Nathan because our author seem to be busy playing Inazuma Eleven on the other laptop (She uses Desmume D.S emulator). I have to admit, she finished the 1st game in 2 weeks then she downloaded the 2nd season and she's already battling the Diamond Dust team and somehow, she managed to play the 3rd season in japanese and she's currently facing the Ogre team by now.

Well, she just loves IE.

And, she's also busy writing 2 novels. One is about a magician (people who conjure elements for attacks, defense, etc.) and the other's about a vampire. I think she's planning that the tile of it is 'Vampire's Quest' or something. I don't know. Though she's planning to publish it. :)

So, on with the story.

* * *

><p>=Monday=<p>

After 3 months, this is the first time Kazemaru saw Raimon Jr. High again. Kazemaru looked around as Domon pushed his wheelchair to the soccer field with Ichinose walking beside Kazemaru.

While Kazemaru was on his way to Raimon Jr. High, he saw Domon and Ichinose and called them to give them a lift on their family car. So, despite Kazemaru's protests that he can just use the controller of the wheelchair so it would just move on its own, Ichinose won the 'argument' and let Domon push the wheelchair for Kazemaru.

Ichinose went ahead leaving Kazemaru and Domon behind. Kazemaru noticed that Domon seems to make his pace slower.

"Hey, everyone!" Ichinose greeted the soccer team.  
>"Ichinose-kunIchinose!" Everyone said.  
>"Ichinose-kun, where's Domon-kun?" Aki asked.<br>"Well... We just have a small surprise." Ichinose said and turned towards where he left Kazemaru and Domon.

Domon pushed the wheelchair and Kazemaru saw everyone's surprised looks. Hiroto even dropped the soccerball he was holding and ran with everyone who rushed over the tealnet.

"Kazemaru!" Everyone said with joy in their voice.  
>"Hi, everyone." Kazemaru said with a smile.<br>"Kazemaru, when did you get released from the hospital?" Endou asked.  
>"Just last friday," Kazemaru replied.<br>"Kazemaru-san, sorry that I wasn't able to visit you." Kabeyama said.  
>"Same here, senpai!" Shourin, Kurimatsu and Shishido said.<br>"Same here," Kageno said, scaring Someoka and Sakuma out of their skin. Kageno just appeared behind the two who didn't expect for Kageno to talk.  
>"That's alright," Kazemaru said.<br>"But... Why is Kazemaru-senpai in a wheelchair?" Shourin asked Endou.  
>"Ahh... Umm..." Endou was thinking for an answer to Shourin.<br>"Because it's not wise for a person who was bedridden for a long time to be up walking just like that," Kidou answered for Endou. "Besides, he will have difficulty in walking for a while so Kazemaru still needs our help."  
>Kazemaru smiled at Kidou. Then looked at Shourin. "But, I promise that I would be fighting for Raimon once I can play again."<br>Everyone stiffened but Kazemaru didn't seem to notice.  
>"He still doesn't know?" Kidou whispered to Hiroto.<br>Hiroto just shook his head.  
>"Endou, I know that everyone is glad at Kazemaru's return but... It's only 10 minutes before classes start." Aki said with a small smile. "Haruna already left." She told Kidou.<p>

Tsunami carried Kazemaru on his back while going up the stairs (They left the wheelchair at the 1st floor) with the others (who are 3rd years for the team). As soon as they reached the hallway, Tsunami gently put Kazemaru down and Hiroto supported Kazemaru to walk towards their classroom after Kazemaru gave a warm thanks to Tsunami who was blushing the whole time.  
>Soon, the soccer players went to their own respective classes.<p>

/Class 2-C/

With the teacher's permission, Kidou and Hiroto exchanged places for the time being. The whole class was so happy to have Kazemaru back. Unknown to the everyone, someone from their own class had reported about the English Time incident that happened 3 months ago and the teacher was expelled from the school, and the headmaster was able to convince the better teacher to return.

During break time, only Hiroto and Kazemaru was left inside the classroom. Kidou was taken out by Shourin and Shishido, who went inside complaining about a totally angry Haruna chasing Kogure around the soccer field after pranking Rika who was totally drenched with fruit juice, just a few minutes ago.

"Kogure..." Kazemaru said while he face palmed.  
>"He really had the nerve to do that since everyone's busy. I think he likes chaos a bit for fun." Hiroto said as he and Kazemaru watched with amusement while Haruna was ranting on her brother for trying to stop her while Kogure was on top of Kabeyama's head, snickering. (If you still remember the positioning of the seats which I indicated on chapter 1, Kazemaru's seat is next to the window so he isn't standing at this time.)<br>Kazemaru only shook his head with a small smile on his face.  
>"I remember what I was going to ask you." Hiroto said as he looked at Kazemaru. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to school today?"<br>"It slipped out of my mind." Kazemaru said as he took out a small plastic container with sliced apples and took one then reached out to give some to Hiroto. "Want one?"

As Hiroto was about to get one, the door suddenly opened.

"Hiroto-kun, Sakamoto-sensei is currently needing your help with the student council charts. He says he needs you in his office now." A female classmate of them, who is also in the student council, said.

Hiroto hesitated. He couldn't leave Kazemaru alone in the classroom! Then he heard a familiar voice complaining outside.

"Endless homeworks everyday! Yumiko-sensei always gives TRUCKLOADS of them!" Tsunami complained.

The 3 Class 2-C students just looked at each other before Hiroto went out of the room to catch up with Tsunami.

"Tsunami!" Hiroto called.  
>"Ah, Hiroto. Why?" Tsunami asked.<br>"I have a small favor to ask you." Hiroto said.  
>"Go on," Tsunami said.<br>"Can you look after Kazemaru for a moment while I attend something important for the student concil? He's just at our classroom." Hiroto said.  
>"No problem," Tsunami said with a smile.<br>"Thanks." Hiroto said and ran off with his female classmate to go to the 1st floor.

Tsunami entered the classroom.

"Ah, Tsunami!" Kazemaru said with a smile. "We can hear you complaining about homework from here." Kazemaru teased.  
>"Hehe!" Tsunami laughed as he scratched his head. "I just don't like homeworks." (Who want's homeworks anyway? *Kidou does*) Tsunami noticed that Kazemaru was looking through the window. "What are you looking at?" He asked.<br>"Just an amusing scene." Kazemaru said. Tsunami looked and saw Kabeyama running in circles as flames go out of his mouth. Logical, Kogure had put Tabasco hotsauce in Kabeyama's water jug without anyone noticing it.  
>"I miss this." Kazemaru said.<br>Tsunami looked at Kazemaru and noticed that the tealnet's eyes were more gentle than he could remember everytime he sees Kazemaru. Tsunami sighed. 'I have to tell him...'  
>"Um... Kazemaru?" Tsunami said.<br>"Hmm?" Kazemaru said as he looked at Tsunami.  
>"I have to tell you something." Tsunami said. "I have been really confused these past months... but..."<br>Kazemaru gave Tsunami a confused look.  
>"I was supposed to tell you this when you were at the hospital..." Tsunami said.<br>"Are you ok, Tsunami?" Kazemaru asked.  
>Tsunami sighed then suddenly kissed Kazemaru on the lips, surprising the tealnet. Though Tsunami just broke it after a few seconds. "I love you..."<br>"Tsu-Tsunami..." Kazemaru said, still shocked from what Tsunami just did.  
>"I know you want to hate me right now but-" Tsunami was cut off by Kazemaru.<br>"No. That thing, about hating you, that never crossed in my mind. Nor I didn't have the feeling to do it. I know you just want to express the way how you feel." Kazemaru said with a kind smile.  
>Tsunami smiled. One of the things he likes about Kazemaru was... The tealnet was understanding. But before he could say anything, the door opened.<br>"Done. Thanks Tsunami." Hiroto said as he went to his chair which is beside Kazemaru.  
>Kazemaru gave a worried look as Tsunami left the room.<br>"Are you alright, Kazemaru?" Hiroto asked.  
>"Yeah," Kazemaru said with a smile then looked at the soccerfield again. "Look, Mi-chan, Kogure just pulled another prank on Tachimukai again."<p>

As Tsunami his entered empty classroom, he sighed. Then he noticed a worried looking Handa looking at him.  
>"Handa, are you alright?" Tsunami asked.<br>"I'm fine. I'm just worried for you." Handa said.  
>"Me? Why?" Tsunami asked.<br>"I saw you confessing to Kazemaru." Handa said.  
>Tsunami froze.<br>"But, I have to admit that I confessed to him too." Handa said. "But, the only thing I'm worried about is... I don't want you to get hurt."  
>"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked.<br>"A lot of us from the team likes Kazemaru." Handa said seriously. "But... Kazemaru likes someone..."  
>Tsunami frowned.<br>"He likes Hiroto. And Hiroto likes him." Handa said. "And it's very obvious."  
>Tsunami just looked away, angry.<br>"You know, why don't you just... sacrifice your love for Kazemaru just to make him happy?" Handa asked. "Being with Hiroto makes him happy and seeing him happy... Makes me happy... I don't want to stress him any further Tsunami. You already confessed and he already knows about it... But... He knows that he likes Hiroto."  
>Tsunami just frowned even more.<br>"Because I already did," Handa said. He wanted to make Tsunami understand how to make Kazemaru happy. "If you love him, do this for him."  
>Good thing, Tsunami understood.<br>"Your right." Tsunami said, smiling.

/Outside the classroom/

A green haired teen heard the conversation of Tsunami and Handa.

"If I love him, do this for him...?" He whispered to himself. "I... would sacrifice my love for Hiroto just to see Hiroto happy...?"

After a few seconds, the said teen walked away to his classroom quietly with the same words echoing inside in his head.

What he didn't notice was... Gouenji was silently looking at him.

"Mido..." Gouenji said as he felt that he wanted to approach the green haired teen and hug him for comfort.

* * *

><p>Nathan is really planning a lot for this story before she ends this fic. She just copies this from her notebook which she always brings with her and writes on it when she has nothing to do.<p>

Oh yeah, if you want to become friends with Nathan, just PM her on her account and ask her for her account on Facebook. She'll kill me once she see's this small messages I put in this fic.

Anyway, she was saying sorry that this fic is short because she says she wants cliffies!

I'm supporting Nathan with this! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, it's me, Nathan. Sorry about SilviaAki's constant blabbering about nonsense things. Hahaha. But, I have to admit that I was too busy with the 3 versions of the game and forgot to copy the story which is written in my favorite notebook.

Anyway, I'm planning to publish a new story with a pairing of KazemaruXHanda (Handa is in his Dark Emperors form). Hope you guys would like it. I didn't really have much readers on the KazemaruXSakuma pairing which I published ages ago.

By now, another new story is forming inside my head. But the main problem is, I don't know who would be the pairing of Kazemaru. Guess I would let you guys decide. The one with the most number of votes would be the pairing for Kazemaru.

So, enough with this and let's move on with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed after Kazemaru's return to Raimon Jr. High. He was able to catch up with his classmates in a very short period of time.<p>

He can also walk on his own now. Though he still has problems running. Though the doctors said that he would be able to after a few more days.

After Tsunami's confession (Which he kept as a secret from everyone, including Hiroto), he became closer to the pink-haired teen, but not as close as he felt with Handa.

Kazemaru already noticed that everyone was acting strange once he would be the one who would start a conversation about soccer.

He asked Hiroto once, but the red-head would just avoid the question. Kazemaru was already starting to doubt about everyone's actions though he didn't want everyone to notice it.

After a while, he made up his mind that it was just because of the recent events of his sickness that he was experiencing that's why everyone was acting strange.

"Fubuki has been working on his 'Ice Ground' lately," Endou said as they watched Fubuki practicing with Max and Someoka. "What's weird is... he's training with 2 people!"  
>"Endou," Kazemaru said as he looked at his bestfriend.<br>"Hmm?" Endou said as he looked at Kazemaru with his eyebrows raised.  
>"Didn't you know that Fubuki's 'Ice Ground' evolved into 'Snow Angel'?" Kazemaru said with a look that he can believe that their captain didn't know.<br>"EHH? SINCE WHEN?" Endou said as he suddenly stood up making everyone on the field look at him. "FUBUKI! WHEN DID YOUR 'ICE GROUND' EVOVLED INTO 'SNOW ANGEL?'"  
>Fubuki smiled. "Since our last match, captain."<br>"I didn't notice." Endou said as he sat beside Kazemaru.  
>"Ne, Endou," Tsunami said.<br>"Yeah?" Endou said as he looked at Tsunami who was behind Kazemaru and with Tobitaka, who was combing his hair (As always), beside him.  
>"Is it true that Coach Hibiki and Coach Kudou would be scouting Gazel, Burn, Aphrodi, Genda, Fidio and some others... I think..." Tsunami said with a confused look.<br>"That's what Coach told me... I think they would be here by Monday." Endou said with a grin.  
>"More members for the Raimon soccer team?" Kageno said as he suddenly appeared from Endou's back, sending chills on Endou, Kazemaru and Tsunami's back down to their spine.<br>"M-m-m-more likely, K-k-kageno..." Tsunami and Endou said in unison.  
>"Endou, have you seen Sakuma?" Kidou asked as he approached them.<br>"He went with Mido and Hiroto to the cafeteria." Kazemaru answered for Endou since the captain was still recovering from the shock he felt from Kageno.  
>"Ok, thanks." Kidou said and went off to look for his 'missing' friend. Or more like a lover, based on everyone from the soccer team's opinion.<br>After a few minutes, Kazemaru stood up. "I will just go and grab something to eat from the cafeteria. Do you want something, Endou? Tsunami?" Kazemaru asked.  
>"Thanks, Kazemaru, but I'm kinda full from the onigiri Natsumi made for me." Endou said. "I think Aki helped her that's why it tastes normal,"<br>Tsunami and Kazemaru snorted.  
>"You, Tsunami?" Kazemaru said.<br>"Thanks but I'll pass too." Tsunami said with a usual grin on his face.  
>"I wonder when will be our next flight to another country? Ushishishishishi." Kogure suddenly said. He was hidden behind Tsunami who froze with the word 'flight'. Despite his cool looks, he is acually scared of airplanes. (I think this was revealed in episode 85?)<br>"Kogure-kun, you should be practicing with Shourin-kun and Shishido-kun." Haruna said as she picked-up Kogure by the collar and walked away.

Kazemaru walked to go to the cafeteria which was currently empty except for Mido, Sakuma, Hiroto and Kidou. He was about to enter when he suddenly heard Hiroto's voice. Kazemaru decided to listen from the door after he heard his brother's name being mentioned.  
>"I... I don't have the strength to tell him..." Hiroto said. "And it's supposed to be Yukimura-kun,"<br>"We know Hiroto, but... he is slowly being able to run again. You know that he's not allowed to play soccer," Mido said.  
>Kazemaru froze on his place. 'I... I can't play soccer anymore...?'<br>"You know what would happen if he get's himself exhausted," Sakuma said with a worried tone.  
>"If it wasn't for that fatal illness..." Hiroto said.<br>"F-fatal illness...?" Kazemaru said as he went inside the cafeteria. He was too stunned, hurt and shattered.  
>The 4 soccer members froze on their seats and looked at Kazemaru.<br>"K-k-kazemaru... l-l-let me explain..." Hiroto said with terror creeping inside him like Sakuma, Mido and Kidou.  
>"All of you... you lied to me... than there is still a chance for me to play soccer... you hid the truth that I can die... that this illness is killing me..." Kazemaru said as anger slowly bubbles inside him. Hatred and anger.<br>"Kazemaru... We only did it for you..." Sakuma said. "Who else knows about this?" Kazemaru asked, his eyes hidden by his hair. "WHO ELSE?"  
>Neither of the 4 soccer players answered.<br>"Kazemaru, everyone did it so you wouldn't feel bad..." Mido said. "Trust me,"  
>"Trust you...? You expect me to trust all of you AFTER YOU HID THE TRUTH FROM ME?" Kazemaru said as he ran outside the cafeteria. (It was because of what he feels that's why his legs was able to run)<br>"Kazemaru!" The 4 of them said in unison as they ran after the tealnet.

Kazemaru ran towards the gate but unluckily, he still has to pass by his... classmates and schoolmates. The word 'friends' didn't even cross his mind as he saw them. Tears suddenly flow down his cheeks. He was confused, angry and he felt betrayed.

"Kazemaru is there something wrong?" Endou said as he was able to grab the tealnet's left wrist. Everyone stopped practicing and rushed to Kazemaru.  
>"Let me go!" Kazemaru said as he removed his hand from Endou's grip. "I AM LEAVING THE TEAM! I guess you don't need a person who is very useless to a strong team like this because... he can't play soccer anymore!"<br>"Kazemaru/Kazemaru-kun/Kazemaru-senpai..." Everyone said in unison, too shocked to hear those words from the tealnet.  
>After that, Kazemaru ran away to go home.<br>"Kazemaru!" Endou said.

That night, Kazemaru stayed in his room since he got home. Even though he was able to accept the harsh truth after Yukimura told him everything, he was still hurt because everyone had hid something from him. He could have accepted it earlier... And it hurts to know that you can't play a sport you really love.  
>Kazemaru looked at his phone blankly. 32 missed calls and 38 unread text messages. He set it to 'quiet mode' a while ago so it would be peaceful and quiet.<br>He looked at the list of miss calls.

Hiroto Kiyama called 10 times.  
>Endou Mamoru called 5 times.<br>Kidou Yuuto called 2 times.  
>Sakuma Jirou called 3 times.<br>Tsunami Josuke called 6 times.  
>Handa Shinichi called 6 times.<p>

Kazemaru deleted the list of missed calls. Then he checked the text messages.

From: Hiroto Kiyama

'Kazemaru, please answer my calls. I'm sorry for what we have done, please answer at least text me.'

Kazemaru only frowned and deleted the text message.

From: Handa Shinichi

'Kazemaru, you're worrying me. Please answer my calls!'

From: Midorikawa Ryuuji

'Kazemaru... We're so sorry...'

Kazemaru frowned and deleted all of the text messages he got and placed his phone on the table beside his bed and clicked the lamp off.

/Hiroto/

Hiroto and some members of the team were talking to Yukimura outside the house.

"I guess that was the time he needs to know about it. Don't worry I'm not mad to any of you." Yukimura said with a smile.  
>"He didn't answer to any of my calls," Handa said with a worried tone.<br>"He's safe... though he said that he wants to be alone." Yukimura said with a sad look.  
>"Kazemaru said that he's going to leave the team," Endou said with sadness on his face.<br>"I think he only said it because he was hurt Endou-kun." Yukimura said with a smile. "Oh, here's the car. I better go now, I still have a plane to catch up. Hiroto-kun, everyone, while I'm at Europe, please look after my brother."  
>Everyone smiled then nodded.<p>

The next day, Kazemaru walked towards Raimon Jr. High on his own. Though he felt someone watching him. He tried to make his pace faster without being noticed.  
>But the one who was following him seem to noticed. And in a blink of an eye, he was already behind Kazemaru.<br>Before the tealnet could say anything or see the person's face, he hit Kazemaru on the back of his neck making the tealnet lose consciousness. With his work so fast, no one noticed what just happened.

School ended with everyone on the soccer team worried. The tealnet didn't attend to school today.

Hiroto, Sakuma, Handa, Max, Endou, Tsunami, Kidou and Fubuki went to the tealnet's house and found out that Kazemaru went to school today.

"But... he didn't!" Endou told the butler.  
>"He didn't? But, the young master never learned to skip classes." The butler said.<br>"He didn't go to school today," Hiroto said with a worried tone.

3 days after Kazemaru's disappearance, the team grew more worried.

They couldn't neglect soccer practice, so practiced half-heartedly. But they were so distracted.

"Minna!" Haruna suddenly said. Everyone gathered around Haruna and Natsumi.  
>"I just received an e-mail just now." Natsumi said. "We are going to have a match around 4 PM this afternoon."<br>"What?" Endou said.  
>"With who?" Kidou asked.<br>Natsumi looked at her laptop. "The Realm of Chaos."  
>"Realm of Chaos?" Endou said with a confused look. "Who are the members?"<br>Haruna typed on her laptop. "They must be a new team. There are no results for this team."

4:00 PM

A plane arrived at the Raimon Jr. High grounds. A man went out with a smirk on his face.

"Kageyama!" Everyone said in unison.  
>"I'm just here to watch the match," Kageyama said with an evil smirk.<p>

The members started walking out of the plane.

"Aphrodi?" Endou said, stunned.  
>"Genda!" Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma said.<br>"Gazel! Burn! Ulvida!" Mido and Hiroto said.  
>"Kirigakure!" Handa and Max said.<br>"Demonio!" Someoka said.

Some more members followed. Then the captain was last to come out, much to everyone's disbelief.

The captain gave them a cold look full of hatred.

"It has been 3 days," The captain said. "Since we last met each other."


	11. Chapter 11

The captain gave them a cold look full of hatred.

"It has been 3 days," the captain said "Since we last met."  
>"Kazemaru!" Everyone from the Raimon soccer team said.<br>Kazemaru only smirked. "Surprised? The commander gave us this power!"  
>"Kageyama! What have you done to them?" Endou said.<p>

Kageyama only smirked and said: "Get on with the match, Realm of Chaos."  
>"Hai!" The Realm of Chaos said in unison.<br>Kazemaru turned to Endou. "We'll destroy Raimon Jr. High and Hakuren Jr. High if you lose!" Kazemaru said then ran towards the field.

As the whistle was blown, the match started.

Kidou started dribbling the ball towards the Realm of Chaos' goal, which was being protected by Genda. Before he could pass the ball to Sakuma, the ball was suddenly stolen by Aphrodi.  
>"You haven't improved, Kidou-kun!" Aphrodi said.<br>Kidou only frowned.  
>"Kazemaru, Gazelle!" Aphrodi said.<br>The said players positioned themselves to a move which was familiar to Endou and the others.  
>"DEATH ZONE 2 REMASTERED!" The three of them attacked without passing through the defense of the Raimon territory.<br>"MAJIN THE HAND!" Endou said but just before Majin the Hand could be formed, the Death Zone 2 Remastered went inside the goal.  
>"They scored in 30 seconds..." Hiroto said.<br>"Remember that this is only the start." Kazemaru said with a evil smile on his face. "We'll make it more intense."  
>Mido noticed something in the tealnet's... eyes.<br>"What is it, Mido?" Gouenji asked.  
>"There were... red hues on Kazemaru's eyes." Mido said.<br>Everyone frowned. True enough. There were red hues on Kazemaru's eyes. Same with the other players of the Realm of Chaos.  
>"They're controlled." Kidou said, realizing what was going on.<br>"But what could be controlling them?" Kogure asked.  
>"I don't know," Kidou said. "But we'll figure it out."<p>

The match went on.  
>"Cross Fire!" Gouenji and Fubuki attacked.<br>"Beast Fang!" Genda saved the attack easily.  
>"That saving move...!" Kidou and Sakuma said in unison.<br>"Kazemaru!" Genda said as he passed the ball to Kazemaru.  
>Kazemaru dribbled the ball toward the goal of Raimon.<br>"Gazelle! Burn!" Kazemaru said.  
>Gazelle, Burn and Kazemaru performed... "TRUE DARK PHOENIX!"<br>The Dark Phoenix Endou knows was weaker than this attack. Before anyone could react, the ball went inside the goal.  
>"Not again!" Tsunami said.<br>"SUPERNOVA!" Hiroto, Mido and Kidou attacked.  
>"TRUE INFINITE WALL!" Kirigakure, Demonio and Genda saved.<br>"Aphrodi!" Genda threw the ball to Aphrodi.  
>"GOD BREAK!" Aphrodi attacked.<br>"MEGATON HEAD!" Endou saved before it could get passed through him again. "Hiroto!"  
>"RYUUSEI BLADE!" Hiroto attacked.<br>"BEAST FANG!" Genda saved the ball.  
>"Burn!" Genda said and threw the ball to Burn.<br>Burn dribbled the ball towards the Raimon territory but was stolen by Hiroto.  
>"BUSHIN DEFENSE!" Hiroto heard a familiar voice and when he turned, Kazemaru already attacked him and was able to steal the ball.<br>"Kazemaru..." Hiroto said.  
>"Gazelle!" Kazemaru passed the ball to Gazelle and in one second, Gazelle and Burn performed "CROSS FIRE!"<br>"MEGATON HEAD!" Endou was able to save it. "Domon!"  
>Domon was about to catch it but Gazelle countered. "NORTHERN IMPACT!" Gazelle attacked.<br>"TRUE GOD HAND!" Endou saved Gazelle's attack. "Mido!"  
>Mido caught it and used "LIGHTING ACCEL!" on Aphrodi and Burn. "Hiroto!"<br>Hiroto caught it and was about to dribble it but he saw Kazemaru right in front of him. "Kazemaru..."  
>Kazemaru only frowned at Hiroto.<br>"Kazemaru! Snap out of it! You're being controlled by Kageyama!" Hiroto said. Then he noticed something. The red hues on Kazemaru's eyes seem to disappear. Then after a few seconds, it came back.  
>"Shut up!" Kazemaru said then he ran towards Hiroto to steal the ball from him. Then some flashbacks suddenly appeared on his head. He stopped running and stared at Hiroto. The memories vanished at once and continued to run towards Hiroto. "FROZEN STEAL!"<p>

The first half ended with 3-0.  
>"The Sphere of Ire!" Kidou suddenly said as he saw a red light from Kageyama's case.<br>"Sphere of Ire?" The others asked.  
>"The Sphere of Ire uses a person anger in the heart. That's where it gets its power that it bestows to its user." Sakuma said.<br>"What's worse is... It erases the user's memories leaving painful memories behind." Fudou said.  
>"They won't remember anything that's happening right now when we get them out of its control." Kidou said.<br>"How do we remove them from that curse?" Aki asked.  
>"By destroying it," Kidou said and explained the plan he just created.<p>

The second half began.  
>But the Raimon soccer team members was going to end this situation quickly. Fighting against the Realm of Chaos to win this match didn't even cross Endou's mind, despite being a soccer freak he is. There is only one thing in his mind, just like the others:<br>Get their friends out of the Sphere of Ire's control.  
>"Ichinose!" Tsunami said as he passed the ball to Ichinose.<br>"Domon! Endou!" Ichinose said.  
>"THE PHOENIX!" The three of them attacked. But the attack swerved and Gouenji performed "MAXIMUM FIRE!"<br>It was sent directly to Kageyama and destroyed the Sphere of Ire in the process.  
>"What?" Kageyama said with pure anger in his voice. "NO!"<br>"Kazemaru!" Hiroto said as he supported Kazemaru who was holding his head in pain and doubled over. The other Realm of Chaos members were also in pain.  
>Kageyama quickly fled from the scene. His plans were ruined as usual by the Raimon eleven.<br>The others rushed over to the other soccer players.  
>"Hiroto...?" Kazemaru said weakly as he looked up to the red-head. "What am I doing here?"<br>"You were controlled by Kageyama just like the others." Hiroto said.  
>"Kazemaru!" Handa and Tsunami said as they rushed towards the tealnet.<br>"Kazemaru... What's the last thing do you remember?" Hiroto asked.  
>"Someone hit me at the back while I walking to school," Kazemaru said. "I also remember regaining consciousness on a room then Kageyama forced me to touch something which was glowing red."<br>The others frowned.

"Kageyama ordered to kidnap us," Gazelle said as he held his head.  
>"We know," Kidou said as he supported Gazelle to stand up.<br>"We better stop this match. The players are not in a good shape," Natsumi said as she approached them.  
>"It's a good thing that this match didn't became violent. I'm sure Kageyama wanted that." Sakuma said while the others agreed.<br>"How are you feeling, Aphrodi?" Endou asked.  
>"Just dizzy," Aphrodi said then he smiled at Endou. "But I'm fine."<br>"We should take them to the infirmary and let them have a little rest." Natsumi said.  
>"I'm taking Kazemaru to his room," Hiroto said as he carried the tealnet to the building which Natsumi gave them for the FFI.<br>Handa and Tsunami followed Hiroto while the others helped the players who was controlled by the Sphere of Ire.  
>"Mi-chan... Thanks... and... I'm sorry..." Kazemaru said with tears forming around his eyes as soon as they entered the building.<br>"Shh. That's alright." Hiroto said.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks have passed after that incident.

Though Kazemaru has already forgiven them, everyone knew that the tealnet was still hesitating to trust them fully again.

3 months have passed and everyone was happy. They won against some strong teams. They won against some players who requested friendly matches to them.

Endou has a very huge plan for the weekend. He's planning to play soccer with the Hakuren Jr. High on Saturday then after the match, they would go skating with Touko and the rest. Then on Sunday, The Unicorn, who was on Japan for vacation, has arranged a friendly match against them.

Kazemaru and Midorikawa, who was walking around and saw Endou on a cafe, agreed that this is indeed a very huge plan for the weekend.

Endou only laughed then suddenly stood up, saying that he must go and get Touko because they have a date for today.

Both Kazemaru and Mido stood up as well and said goodbye to their captain who is apparently late for his date.

That's the last time Endou saw Kazemaru and Mido.

Because while the two of them were walking towards the ice cream shop, a black van suddenly stopped beside them and some men just went out and nabbed Kazemaru and Midorikawa and covered their mouths with some cloth. Both soccer players were trying to get free but soon lost consciousness due to a drug's sleeping effect which they inhaled which was on the cloth which was used to cover their mouth and nose.

Before anyone could call a police, the car quickly fled and went away from the place.

Mido woke up after a few hours.

Questions started running through his mind. Where was he? Why was it so cold?

Then he remembered. He was kidnapped. Along with...

He looked around. Where was he? Where was Kazemaru?

As he scanned his surroundings, he found himself in a small, windowless, dark room which was lit by a small lamp. He realized that he was sitting on a bed good enough for a single person. Wait... he didn't have time for this! Where in the world was Kazemaru?

Then he noticed another bed on the other side of the room, which is a little darker that's why Mido didn't notice it a while ago. He approached the bed and saw the tealnet, who was still unconscious. Mido tried to wake Kazemaru up but the tealnet wasn't responding.

Mido became scared. "Please Kazemaru... Wake up..." He said as he shook Kazemaru harder.  
>"M... M... Mi... do..." Kazemaru finally said.<br>"Kazemaru! Thank the gods!" Mido said as he sighed in relief.  
>"Where...?" Kazemaru tried to talk but he ended up coughing.<br>"Shh. Take it easy." Mido said as he rubbed Kazemaru's back to ease the tealnet. "I don't know where we are. We were kidnapped."  
>Kazemaru only opened his glazed and hazy eyes and looked at Mido. "Kidnapped...? Probably Richard Milan's work." he said softly.<br>"Richard Milan? You mean the vice president of the most successful company in Europe?" Mido asked. "What does he have to do with this?"  
>"My dad... the secretary of the president..." Kazemaru tried to talk louder. "he has been successful in work for years already... And the owner is planning to replace Richard... They want to make my dad as the vice president but dad refused... they tried a lot of time but dad kept on refusing... And ever since... that time... The Milan family has been after us... They had been quiet for 6 years already... I think something happened again... which made them do this action again..."<br>"Your dad... is... Kazemaru Shiraishi? Then that means your mom is..." Mido said, stunned.  
>"Kazemaru Victorelli... Formerly Victorelli Hudgens..." Kazemaru said, nodding.<br>"No wonder you look familiar when I first saw you! You look like your mom! But this is not the right time to talk about that." Mido said. "How do we get out of this stupid room?" Mido tried to open the door, which he found useless since it was locked from the outside.  
>"Mido..." Kazemaru said, trying to stand up but failed due to lack of strength. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess!" Tears then started to form around his eyes.<br>Mido only looked at Kazemaru with a sad look. He couldn't find any words to comfort the tealnet. He couldn't say it wasn't Kazemaru's fault, because the tealnet would just blame himself even further. Instead, he hugged Kazemaru and just mumbled something. These words seem to comfort Kazemaru, because the tears soon stopped flowing down his cheeks.

The door suddenly banged open, surprising the two occupants.

"Well, it seems that my guests are finally awake." The guy said.  
>"Richard," Kazemaru said, recognizing the voice.<br>"You recognize me, Kazemaru-kun!" Richard said in his mock-surprise. "Your parents and your brother just received a phone call from me. I told them not to worry because I'm going to take care of you and your friend."  
>Mido threw a dark and evil dagger look on Richard.<br>"And the whole Raimon Jr. High soccer team knows about this," Richard said with an evil smile. "Thanks to my childhood bestfriend, Kageyama."  
>"Kageyama's your bestfriend?" Mido said with a frown. "No wonder both of you have the same personality,"<br>"Watch it, Midorikawa Ryuuji." Richard said. "Or should I say, Reize, the captain of the Gemini Storm team of Aliea Gakuen."  
>Mido and Kazemaru frowned.<br>"Leave Mido alone," Kazemaru said as he sat up, ignoring Mido's request for him just to lie down and rest. "I'm the one you wanted so you leave him alone!"  
>Richard only smirked and left the soccer players.<p>

[Coach Hibiki and the rest of the Raimon Jr. High Soccer Team]

"I was just talking to them a few hours ago!" Endou said with tears flowing down his cheeks. Touko and Aki were comforting him though they cannot be comforted themselves.  
>Hiroto, Handa and Tsunami was currently lost on their thoughts though Hiroto suddenly collapsed a while ago as soon as he received the news that Kazemaru and Mido was kidnapped. Gouenji was the same.<p>

"Richard milan, eh?" Coach Hibiki suddenly said. "As I recall, he was the childhood friend of Kageyama."  
>"What?" Some of the soccer players said while the others looked at him with a frown.<br>"Aa." Coach Hibiki said. Then the room fell silent again.  
>"We cannot just sit here and do nothing!" Endou suddenly screamed, making everyone jump in their seats. "We have to go and save them before anything happens to them!"<br>"We know that Endou but... We don't even know where they are." Gouenji said.  
>"And you heard Kageyama, one wrong move and the two of them would be hurt." Kidou said.<br>"But I don't believe that they wouldn't do anything to them, especially Kazemaru. You know how angry Richard is to Kazemaru's family." Hiroto said.

[Kazemaru's parents and brother]

As they got aboard their private plane which is always at Europe, Kazemaru Victorelli, Kazemaru's mother, cannot stop crying. Kazemaru Shiraishi was very furious, just like Yukimura. They were about to go to Japan and rescue their youngest son/brother.

"How dare he!" Shiraishi said with his hands went into fists.  
>"Ichirouta..." Victorelli said while Shiraishi comforted her by hugging her. (Victorelli is an european so she speaks japanese in an european accent.)<br>'Ichirouta, hang on.' Yukimura thought as the plane flew up.

A week passed.

Kazemaru was running a fever due to missing his medicine for some time. Though he felt weak, he tried himself to stay awake. Midorikawa, on the hand, was very worried for the tealnet. Kazemaru wouldn't obey him when he says that Kazemaru needs rest.

But both of them received a very harsh week. Richard sometimes orders his servants to beat both of them up. Both were used to it already, but after yesterday's beating, they were coughing out blood at times. Mido himself was also running a fever due to this. And neither of the two has remaining strength to stand up or sit up.

That night, Richard suddenly went inside the room talking to someone at his cellphone.

Mido has no strength to even glare at him while Richard set it on speaker mode.

"Oh... They're here... completely safe..." He said with a evil grin. "I'm telling you, Shiraishi, 20 million or your son's life together with his friend would end."  
>"Don't you dare touch my son!" Shiraishi said, his voice pure of hatred and anger.<br>"Well... He and his friend are completely beaten up. I told you, not to make me wait." Richard said. "So, I'm expecting the money this 11 o`clock. It's already 7:30 and you have 3 and a half hours to prepare."  
>"You bastard!" Shiraishi said.<br>"Oh, your son wants to tell you something." Richard said as he gripped Kazemaru by his hair. This made Mido mad.  
>"Otou...s-s-san..." Kazemaru rasped out.<br>"Ichirouta... Otou-san's coming ok?" Shiraishi said.  
>"Don't make a wrong move, Shiraishi. Or you would see your son lying in front of you, dead." Richard said as he left the room and locking it once more.<p>

11:00 PM. Shiraishi drove to the place where Richard told him with his wife and Yukimura. The money was beside Yukimura.

Soon, they arrived.

"Ah... my friend..." Richard cooed as he went out of the house.  
>"Shut up! Where's my son?" Shiraishi said.<br>"Where's my money?" Richard taunted, making Shiraishi angry even more.  
>"I have it here. Yukimura, give it to me!" Shiraishi said as Yukimura gave the bag of money to his father. Shiraishi tossed it to Richard's feet. "Now, where is my son and his friend?"<br>"Easy... They are at one of the room at my house." Richard said as he got the bag of money from his feet.  
>Yukimura glowered. "You promised us that you'll give them back to us once we give you the money!"<br>"Okay... Okay... Go and look for them..." Richard said as he moved aside.  
>But neither of the Kazemarus moved.<br>"Don't you want to look for them? I thought you do," Richard said.  
>Then, they jumped in surprise when they heard someone yelling:<br>"RYUUSEI BLADE!" Then the ball hit Richard completely making the adult hit his head on the nearbly tree and lose consciousness.  
>"Hiroto-kun!" Yukimura said.<br>"We are going to look for them." Hiroto said as he approached Kazemaru's family. Handa, Sakuma, Gouenji, Kidou, Tsunami, Fubuki, Fudou and Ichinose were behind him.  
>"Leave everything to us, Kazemaru-kun!" Tsunami said, addressing Kazemaru Shiraishi.<p>

The cops got Richard and entered Richard's house. The 9 soccer players went inside as well to look for their kidnapped friends.

"Sakuma, Gouenji, look around here at the first floor. Handa, Tsunami, Hiroto, 2nd floor. Ichinose and I would look at the 3rd floor while Fubuki and Fudou, search the basement." Kidou told them and everyone separated.

Mido tried his best to stay conscious after Richard's harsh beating. Richard even managed to stab them with a knife. Kazemaru was already unconscious and was very pale. He was slowly losing his senses when he suddenly heard someone trying to open the door.

"Tsunami, it's locked." A familiar voice said.  
>Mido's eyes went wide. Handa. Tsunami. They're safe. Mido cannot let himself stay awake any longer and he lost consciousness.<p>

[Handa, Tsunami and Hiroto.]

"Tsunami, it's locked." Handa said as he tried to open the door.  
>"Stand aside." Tsunami said. Then, with a soccer ball in his hand, Tsunami used "TSUNAMI BOOST!" and knocked the door down.<br>The 3 of them entered the room. As soon as Tsunami opened the light, they froze at the sight in front of them.  
>Both Kazemaru and Midorikawa were a bloody mess.<br>"Ichi-chan..." Hiroto said, he can't believe what he was seeing. "Ichirouta!" Hiroto ran towards Kazemaru's limp body.  
>Tsunami and Handa ran towards Mido's limp body.<br>"Ichirouta, please wake up... please wake up!" Hiroto pleaded.  
>Kazemaru remained limp on his arms.<br>"Hiroto... Tsunami... They're bleeding! We better get them out of this place and rush them to the hospital!" Handa said.


	13. Original ending part 1

Hiroto and the other brought Kazemaru and Midorikawa out of the house, Victorelli fainted as soon as she saw her son's state.

"The ambulance..." Handa said. "We need the ambulance!"

The medics started running towards them and got the soccer players who was dying because of blood loss. Shiraishi and Yukimura carried Victorelli to their family car and Shiraishi started the car.  
>Hiroto went inside the ambulance beside Kazemaru and the two medics sat in front of the ambulance. Gouenji was with Midorikawa.<p>

After that, the 2 ambulances quickly made its way to the nearby hospital.

'Ichi-chan, we're almost there! Please hang on.' Hiroto said as he supported the respirator on Kazemaru's face.

Though it was a bit dark, Hiroto swore that Kazemaru's eyes twitched.

"Ichi-chan?" Hiroto whispered. "Ichirouta... Ichirouta... It's me Hiroto..." He gripped Kazemaru's hand slightly.  
>Kazemaru gently opened his eyes. "Mi...chan..." He rasped out.<br>"Ichirouta!" Hiroto said in happiness. "We're almost there! We're on our way to the hospital. Hang on, ok?" Hiroto said.  
>Kazemaru smiled weakly. He tried to reach Hiroto's face with his shaking and blood-covered hand. "Mi-chan..." As soon as Kazemaru's hand touched Hiroto's left cheek, Hiroto became scared as he felt that Kazemaru's hand was too cold. Icy cold.<br>"Kazemaru..." Hiroto said, his voice shaking in fear. "We're almost there..." He leaned and placed his head next to Kazemaru's head. (A position of the head just like when you hug someone. Since Hiroto is not allowed to move Kazemaru, he just did this.)  
>Kazemaru nuzzled to Hiroto's neck. "I..." Kazemaru tried to talk.<br>Hiroto felt something wet and warm on his neck. He looked at Kazemaru. Blood was coming out from the tealnet's mouth. "Ichi-chan...!"  
>"Mi-chan... I..." Kazemaru tried to talk again.<br>"Shh. Ichi-chan. Stop talking." Hiroto said. Fear was taking over him and he tighten his grip on Kazemaru's hand.  
>"Mi... chan..." Kazemaru said as tears started running down the tealnet's face.<br>"Kazemaru Ichirouta... Stop it." Hiroto said as leaned down again.  
>Kazemaru moved his head sideways, his lips met Hiroto's. Hiroto returned the kiss. Ater a few seconds, Kazemaru broke the kiss.<br>"Mi-chan... I'm always here for you... ok?" Kazemaru whispered. A small smile appeared on his lips.  
>"Don't say that..." Hiroto said, his voice covered with panic.<br>Kazemaru returned Hiroto's grip with all his strength that he could muster to hold the red-head's hand as he buried his face on Hiroto's shoulder.  
>"Mi-chan... I love you... but... You should realize something..." Kazemaru whispered to Hiroto. "You confused your own feelings..."<br>"Wh-what...?" Hiroto asked.  
>"You LOVE Midorikawa ever since, right?" Kazemaru said. "You're mind changed it when you... met me..."<br>"..." Hiroto frowned.  
>"But it doesn't mean... that your heart would change it." Kazemaru said, his voice failing abit.<br>"Kazemaru... you..." Hiroto started.  
>"The person... that you... really loved is Mido." Kazemaru said with a smile.<br>"I know that but... I still love you!" Hiroto said as tears ran down his cheeks and fell down Kazemaru's teal hair.  
>"Thanks... And I... Love you too..." Kazemaru said softly as his eyes were shutting. "Mi-chan... I... love you..."<br>The beeping sounds that Hiroto was hearing just a while ago turned into a steady one.  
>"Kazemaru..." Hiroto said as he looked at his friend. "Kazemaru!"<p>

The medics stopped the ambulance to the side of the street and hurriedly went to the back and attempted to bring the tealnet back. (The ambulance that has Mido went straight to the hospital)

[Shiraishi]

"They stopped!" Yukimura said, nervousness can be traced in his voice.  
>Shiraishi stopped the car behind the ambulance and the whole family went out.<br>"Hiroto-kun," Yukimura said and was able to catch the red-head who collapsed in shock. "Hiroto-kun!"  
>"He's..." Hiroto started to say, but his mind was so wrapped in fear he couldn't say the words out.<br>The medics went out of the back of the ambulance and...  
>shook their head.<br>"ICHIROUTA!" Victorelli and Shiraishi screamed as they went inside and hugged their youngest.  
>"No... brother!" Yukimura said as he rushed towards his brother as the medics observed Hiroto. "ICHI-CHAN! WAKE UP!"<br>"Ichirouta... Wake up! Please wake up!" Shiraishi pleaded to his youngest son.  
>"Hiroto!" Kidou said as he approached the red-head. (Their van stopped too)<br>"He's in shock," One of the medics said.  
>"What happened?" Handa asked but when everyone heard Yukimura pleading for Kazemaru to wake up, they understood. "No..." Everyone said.<br>Then a ringing was suddenly heard.  
>"Hello?" Fubuki answered, his voice very shaky. "Hello, Fubuki?" Gouenji said. "What's wrong? What happened?"<br>"Gouenji-kun... K-K-K-K-Kazemaru-san..." Fubuki said as tears ran down his cheeks. He was crying and Gouenji could hear it.  
>Gouenji understood. "No..."<br>Gouenji put the call down, but Fubuki knows that Gouenji was crying.  
>Another ringing.<br>"Endou..." Ichinose answered.  
>"Hello, Ichinose?" Endou said. "Are you guys still on the way? We already reached the hospital. We'll be waiting for you guys."<br>"Endou..." Ichinose's shaking voice made Endou serious.  
>"Ichinose what's wrong?" Aki's voice was heard. Ichinose realized that he was on speaker mode.<br>"Minna..." Ichinose started.  
>"Darling?" Rika's voice was heard.<br>"He's gone..." Ichinose said, his eyes closed in sadness.  
>"Gone... Who's... gone?" Domon asked.<br>"Kazemaru's... gone..." Ichinose said.  
>There was a very long silence.<br>"You're joking right, Ichinose? Right?" Endou said, his voice quivering.  
>"Endou..." Ichinose said.<br>"THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Endou said, his voice was covered in pain.

2 YEARS PASSED

"Ichi-chan," Yukimura said as he stood by the grave. "Onii-chan's leaving now. I have to continue my work at Europe. Don't worry, I'll be going back here. I love you little brother."

2 years after Kazemaru's death, life has been really hard.

Mido didn't take Kazemaru's death when he woke up after 3 months of being unconscious.  
>Endou was not as cheerful as he have been Hiroto was still quiet, taking it especially hard since he was the last person that talked to Kazemaru.<br>Kazemaru's parents moved back to Europe 5 months after Kazemaru's death.  
>The Inazuma Japan and Raimon soccer players tried to move on. Playing without Kazemaru.<br>Miyasaka and the other Athletics club members were too sad with their former club member's death.

It was hard to move on.

But... something was in store for them.

That's what Kazemaru always told everyone.

Everytime the Inazuma Japan or the Raimon soccer team has a match, the team would always say:

"This is for you, Kazemaru."

Life would be better for them. But... they still have to wait.

"I'm always her you you... everyone. I'm still here to protect all of you. Just wait..."

* * *

><p>Sooo... This is the real ending.<p> 


	14. Original ending part 2

Years have passed since Kazemaru's death. Hiroto married Mido. Everyone was still sore about their friend's death though they tried to move on, especially Hiroto.

The whole Raimon team was at Hiroto and Mido's house. Hiroto was busy attending to their guests since Mido was out. Though Mido texted him it won't be long.

-Mido-

Mido went to the orphanage to adopt a child and surprise Hiroto. What he didn't know that this would be a surprise to everyone.

"Miyazaki-san," Mido said as he entered.  
>"Ah, Midorikawa-kun." Miyazaki, the one who takes care of the orphanage, said.<br>"I'm here to adopt a child." Mido said.  
>"Oh ok." Miyazaki said as she gave him a folder with a photo of each child. Mido kept on flapping the pages until-<p>

He stopped at the profile of one child. His hands were shaking and his eyes were big in disbelief. He was staring at the photo of the child.

The child has teal-blue hair with bangs that covers his left amber-brown eye.

"Is there a problem, Midorikawa-kun?" Miyazaki said.  
>"I- I want to see this child." Midorikawa said.<br>"Please give me a minute." Miyazaki said as she went to a different room.

Mido was stunned. The child looks a lot like... his friend.

Miyazaki came back with the child.

"Hello," Mido said, though his voice was shaking. The 3 year-old child remained at the back of Miyazaki, squeaking a small "Hi,"  
>Miyazaki gave a small laugh. "It's alright,"<br>The child just tilted his head sideways, being comfortable. "Miya-oneechan,"  
>"Hmm? What is it?" Miyazaki asked.<br>"She looks familiar..." the child said, looking at Mido.  
>"Midorikawa-kun's a guy..." Miyazaki said, smiling. "And don't you recognize him? He's one of the soccer players you see in television."<br>"Midorikawa Ryuuji?" The child said cheerfully.  
>"Aa. And I'm here to adopt you." Mido said.<p>

The child was taken by a woman to pack his things while Miyazaki gave a folder to Mido, containing the child's biography. Mido opened it froze at the child's name but found the child's last name blank.  
>"Hiss parents died in a plane crash. He is among the survivors though he doesn't remember much about his family because he was with us since he was 1 year old. We don't know anything about his family so his last name is blank." Miyazaki said with a sad sigh.<br>Mido only nodded, saying that he understands.

After a few minutes, the child came back with a small backpack on his back and Midorikawa finished arranging the child's documents. "Do you want to come with me?" Mido asked.  
>The child nodded cheerfully.<br>As Mido was about to take the child's hand, Mido froze. He saw Kazemaru's soul, with his hand holding the child's shoulder. Kazemaru smiled at Mido. "Kazemaru..." But when Mido's eyes blink, Kazemaru was gone. (Kazemaru still looks the way he looked like when he died.)  
>"Come on," Mido said as he took the child's hand.<br>"Bye-bye, Miya-oneechan!" The child said, waving at Miyazaki.

+Mido and Hiroto's House+

When Mido and the teal-haired child entered the living room, he left the child on the couch. Mido went straight to the dining room where everyone was.

"Mido!" Endou said.  
>Hiroto hugged Mido. "Sure took you quite a while," Hiroto said.<br>"Hiroto, everyone, there is something I should show you guys." Mido said. "I already adopted a child Hiroto."

Hiroto and the others followed Mido to the living room and froze when they saw the child.  
>"He looks like..." Endou said, too stunned to continue his sentence.<br>The teal-haired child looked at them. The child on tilted his head sideways and blinked at them innocently.  
>Mido smiled at him. Everyone remembered Kazemaru's adorable look when he's thinking about something or looking at them innocently when he doesn't know what's happening.<br>"Wh-what's his name Mido?" Tsunami asked.  
>Mido clutched the documents on his hands. Then he looked at everyone with tears on his eyes. "Ichirouta." Mido said, handing them the documents of Ichirouta.<br>Everyone's eyes watered. Hiroto approached Ichirouta and hugged him. The memories he had with Kazemaru started coming back to him.  
>"Ichirouta, he's your father, Hiroto Kiyama." Mido said as Hiroto let go off Ichirouta.<br>Ichirouta tilted his head. "You're my mom?" he asked Mido.  
>"Yeah." Mido said, smiling at Ichirouta's confused face.<br>"Then he's my dad?" Ichirouta asked, referring to Hiroto.  
>Mido nodded.<br>"Can I call you Mi-otousan?" Ichirouta asked Hiroto.  
>Everyone's tears flowed down their cheeks. No one heard that nickname of Hiroto which Kazemaru made for a very long time. Mido didn't even have the heart to call Hiroto 'Mi-chan'.<br>"A-Aa." Hiroto agreed.  
>"Then I'll call my mom... Ryuu-kaasan!" Ichirouta said cheerfully.<br>"Hai..." Mido said.  
>"Hiroto..." Handa said, approaching Hiroto.<br>"Aa. He came back to us." Hiroto said.

Ichirouta stood up and walked towards Mido. As he held Mido's hand, everyone saw Kazemaru's soul on Ichirouta's back. "Everyone... I told you I'll be always with you... Because... I'm always here for you... All of you..." They heard Kazemaru's voice. Though the soul vanished after a few seconds.  
>Ichirouta seem to be unaware of it, since he didn't heard what Kazemaru said.<br>"Your last name would be Kiyama..." Mido said. "So your name is Kiyama Ichirouta already."  
>Ichirouta agreed in happiness.<br>Everyone looked at Ichirouta with pure happiness and thanked the gods endlessly.  
>"Let's call him..." Megane said, thinking for an appropriate nickname.<br>"Ichi-chan." Fubuki said, a warm smile on his face.  
>Without second thoughts, everyone agreed.<p>

Ichirouta noticed the huge photograph of the Inazuma Japan players with all the players who joined Endou's team and played soccer with them that was on the wall. He noticed one of the players who was beside Hiroto.  
>"Mi-otousan, who is he?" Ichirouta asked, pointing at the player.<br>Hiroto looked at the photograph and said: "He's Kazemaru Ichirouta."  
>Ichirouta looked at him. "He has the same name as me?" he said excitedly.<br>"Aa. And you looked a lot like him too." Fubuki said. "He's the fastest soccer player on the team. A very great defender and a midfielder too."  
>"I want to be like him..." Ichirouta said. "I also play soccer too! But I'm too shy to play on the field so I only play with my friends."<br>"We will help you," Endou said, putting a hand on Ichirouta's head and ruffled his hair. "We will teach you how to play our soccer."  
>"Aa!" Ichirouta happily agreed. "But where is he? Why isn't he here with you?"<br>"He... He died a few years ago..." Fubuki said. Ichirouta looked at him with an innocent look. "You would understand once your old enough."

Kiyama Ichirouta soon showed everyone the traits, attitude and more what Kazemaru Ichirouta has. Reminding everyone that Kazemaru never left the team. And as Endou says: Anyone can make the impossible possible.  
>Though Ichirouta never had Kazemaru's memories, he created memories for everyone on his own. Everyone felt whole again, especially Hiroto and Mido, who took Kazemaru's death really hard. They felt that their teammate was always with them, watching over them every second. Soon, the pain in their heart vanished. But they never forget that their teammate who died was only reincarnated.<p>

-Inazuma Cemetery-

"How are things up there, Kazemaru?" Handa asked as he placed the bouquet of flowers on top of Kazemaru's tomb. "It's been... 10 years since you died. But you still managed to find a way to look after us, huh? You still don't know how to give up. You sometime remind me of Endou."  
>Handa looked at the vast sky. "It's been fine down here. Though it still hurts to wake up everyday and remind me of the fact that you're gone."<p>

Handa sat down and read the words carved on the tomb stone.

Kazemaru Ichirouta

March 13, 1997 - April 19, 2011

A beloved friend, brother and son.

A soccer player who fought against the world during the FFI.

We will never forget you.

Handa also read the marble stone with the words "Raimon Jr. High and the Inazuma Japan couldn't have won without of you. We love you Kazemaru!" Nelly told her people to make and place it next to the tomb. He remembered how much they cried when Natsumi's butler placed it next to the tomb 10 years ago.

Handa smiled sadly. Remembering how everyone cried when Kazemaru's coffin was slowly getting out off their sight as the soil was covering it. Remembering how Hiroto never left the tomb for days... crying. Remembering how he nearly killed himself after Kazemaru's death.  
>Flashbacks just kept on coming back.<p>

"Handa..." A voice suddenly said.  
>"Hiroto," Handa said.<br>"Visiting Ichi-chan?" Hiroto said.  
>"Aa." Handa said.<p>

Throughout the years, since Kazemaru's death, Hiroto and Handa's friendship went stronger and stronger. And whatever things that goes on their way to break their friendship, not even a single feeling of getting mad at the other overtakes them.

Hiroto sighed. "I wish he's still with us."  
>"I also do... But just like what he said, something's in store for us that's why things like that are happening." Handa said.<br>"He's right." Hiroto said.

After 3 hours being with their friend, both Hiroto and Handa left the cemetery. Unknown to them, a certain teal-haired spirit just thanked them for being with him until now.

Kazemaru never broke his promise that he will never leave them, though it took him for a while to prove that to them. And he was happy that he finally broke everyone out of the depression he gave them when he died. He was now able to set them free from dwelling on the painful past.  
>He was the one who saved Hiroto, Handa, Tsunami, Mido and some other soccer players who tried to kill themselves. He was the one who comforted them when they were down. He was the one who saved everyone from the dangers the soccer players encountered. With everyone happy and smiling...<p>

Now, he can finally rest in peace.

* * *

><p>Now that the story is done, I'm just writing the alternate ending. For those who read and reviewed to this fanfiction, thank you very much!<p> 


	15. Alternate Ending Part 1

Hiroto and the other brought Kazemaru and Midorikawa out of the house, Victorelli fainted as soon as she saw her son's state.

"The ambulance..." Handa said. "We need the ambulance!"

The medics started running towards them and got the soccer players who was dying because of blood loss. Shiraishi and Yukimura carried Victorelli to their family car and Shiraishi started the car.  
>Hiroto went inside the ambulance beside Kazemaru and the two medics sat in front of the ambulance. Gouenji was with Midorikawa.<p>

After that, the 2 ambulances quickly made its way to the nearby hospital.

'Ichi-chan, we're almost there! Please hang on.' Hiroto said as he supported the respirator on Kazemaru's face.

Though it was a bit dark, Hiroto swore that Kazemaru's eyes twitched.

"Ichi-chan?" Hiroto whispered. "Ichirouta... Ichirouta... It's me Hiroto..." He gripped Kazemaru's hand slightly.  
>Kazemaru gently opened his eyes. "Mi...chan..." He rasped out.<br>"Ichirouta!" Hiroto said in happiness. "We're almost there! We're on our way to the hospital. Hang on, ok?" Hiroto said.  
>Kazemaru smiled weakly. He tried to reach Hiroto's face with his shaking and blood-covered hand. "Mi-chan..." As soon as Kazemaru's hand touched Hiroto's left cheek, Hiroto became scared as he felt that Kazemaru's hand was too cold. Icy cold.<br>"Kazemaru..." Hiroto said, his voice shaking in fear. "We're almost there..." He leaned and placed his head next to Kazemaru's head. (A position of the head just like when you hug someone. Since Hiroto is not allowed to move Kazemaru, he just did this.)  
>Kazemaru nuzzled to Hiroto's neck. "I..." Kazemaru tried to talk.<br>Hiroto felt something wet and warm on his neck. He looked at Kazemaru. Blood was coming out from the tealnet's mouth. "Ichi-chan...!"  
>"Mi-chan... I..." Kazemaru tried to talk again.<br>"Shh. Ichi-chan. Stop talking." Hiroto said. Fear was taking over him and he tighten his grip on Kazemaru's hand.  
>"Mi... chan..." Kazemaru said as tears started running down the tealnet's face.<br>"Kazemaru Ichirouta... Stop it." Hiroto said as leaned down again.  
>Kazemaru moved his head sideways, his lips met Hiroto's. Hiroto returned the kiss. Ater a few seconds, Kazemaru broke the kiss.<br>"Mi-chan... I'm always here for you... ok?" Kazemaru whispered. A small smile appeared on his lips.  
>"Don't say that..." Hiroto said, his voice covered with panic.<br>Kazemaru returned Hiroto's grip with all his strength that he could muster to hold the red-head's hand as he buried his face on Hiroto's shoulder.  
>"Mi-chan... I love you... but... You should realize something..." Kazemaru whispered to Hiroto. "You confused your own feelings..."<br>"Wh-what...?" Hiroto asked.  
>"You LOVE Midorikawa ever since, right?" Kazemaru said. "You're mind changed it when you... met me..."<br>"..." Hiroto frowned.  
>"But it doesn't mean... that your heart would change it." Kazemaru said, his voice failing abit.<br>"Kazemaru... you..." Hiroto started.  
>"The person... that you... really loved is Mido." Kazemaru said with a smile.<br>"I know that but... I still love you!" Hiroto said as tears ran down his cheeks and fell down Kazemaru's teal hair.  
>"Thanks... And I... Love you too..." Kazemaru said softly as his eyes were shutting. "Mi-chan... I... love you..."<br>The beeping sounds that Hiroto was hearing just a while ago turned into a steady one.  
>"Kazemaru..." Hiroto said as he looked at his friend. "Kazemaru!"<p>

The medics stopped the ambulance to the side of the street and hurriedly went to the back and attempted to bring the tealnet back. (The ambulance that has Mido went straight to the hospital)

[Shiraishi]

"They stopped!" Yukimura said, nervousness can be traced in his voice.  
>Shiraishi stopped the car behind the ambulance and the whole family went out.<br>"Hiroto-kun," Yukimura said and was able to catch the red-head who collapsed in shock. "Hiroto-kun!"  
>"He's..." Hiroto started to say, but his mind was so wrapped in fear he couldn't say the words out.<br>The medics went out of the back of the ambulance and...  
>shook their head.<br>"ICHIROUTA!" Victorelli and Shiraishi screamed as they went inside and hugged their youngest.  
>"No... brother!" Yukimura said as he rushed towards his brother as the medics observed Hiroto. "ICHI-CHAN! WAKE UP!"<br>"Ichirouta... Wake up! Please wake up!" Shiraishi pleaded to his youngest son.  
>"Hiroto!" Kidou said as he approached the red-head. (Their van stopped too)<br>"He's in shock," One of the medics said.  
>"What happened?" Handa asked but when everyone heard Yukimura pleading for Kazemaru to wake up, they understood. "No..." Everyone said.<br>Then a ringing was suddenly heard.  
>"Hello?" Fubuki answered, his voice very shaky. "Hello, Fubuki?" Gouenji said. "What's wrong? What happened?"<br>"Gouenji-kun... K-K-K-K-Kazemaru-san..." Fubuki said as tears ran down his cheeks. He was crying and Gouenji could hear it.  
>Gouenji understood. "No..."<br>Gouenji put the call down, but Fubuki knows that Gouenji was crying.  
>Another ringing.<br>"Endou..." Ichinose answered.  
>"Hello, Ichinose?" Endou said. "Are you guys still on the way? We already reached the hospital. We'll be waiting for you guys."<br>"Endou..." Ichinose's shaking voice made Endou serious.  
>"Ichinose what's wrong?" Aki's voice was heard. Ichinose realized that he was on speaker mode.<br>"Minna..." Ichinose started.  
>"Darling?" Rika's voice was heard.<br>"He's gone..." Ichinose said, his eyes closed in sadness.  
>"Gone... Who's... gone?" Domon asked.<br>"Kazemaru's... gone..." Ichinose said.  
>There was a very long silence.<br>"You're joking right, Ichinose? Right?" Endou said, his voice quivering.  
>"Endou..." Ichinose said.<br>"THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Endou said, his voice was covered in pain.

[Kazemaru]

Kazemaru looked around his surroundings. It was very dark. Pitch black. Then, a flashing white light came from behind him.

"It's time for you to go, Kazemaru-kun." The angel said as she offered her hand. "Your troubled days are now over,"  
>Kazemaru only blinked. He was about to accept the angel's hand when he suddenly heard voices. Voices that were full of pain and sadness. They were calling for him. Calling for him to come back. But he doesn't remember anything at that current moment. But he feels that they need him.<br>"Kazemaru-kun?" The angel said.  
>"I won't." Kazemaru said as he took some steps backward. "I need to go back. They need me... Everyone needs me."<br>"Are you sure of your decision, Kazemaru-kun?" The angel asked.  
>"Yes." Kazemaru said firmly. "I'm sure."<br>Then, the last thing Kazemaru saw was a bright light that flooded his vision.

[Yukimura and the others]

"Ichirouta," Yukimura said as he kissed his brother's forehead. They were about to go to the hospital and clean the body of his dead brother and prepare for the... funeral...  
>"Ichirouta... No matter what happens... Kaa-san loves you very much..." Victorelli said as she let go off her son and started to walk out of the ambulance.<p>

Before Yukimura could get out, there was a sudden beeping that everyone heard. A beeping from the heartbeat indicator.

"ICHIROUTA!" Yukimra said as he hugged Kazemaru. "Ichirouta, can you hear me?"  
>The others includinding Kazemaru's parents went to the ambulance.<br>Hiroto's eyes went wide. 'Ichi-chan...' He thought.  
>Kazemaru gently opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. As soon as he can see everything without difficulty, he looked at the people beside him. Then memories came back to him. His parents. His friends. The Inazuma Japan. The Raimon Eleven. Hiroto. Everything.<br>"Onii-chan..." Kazemaru said softly. Then he reached out for his brother. "Onii-chan..." Tears started to form on Kazemaru's eyes.  
>Tears ran down Victorelli, Shiraishi and Yukimura's face and hugged Kazemaru. "Ichirouta!"<br>The Raimon Jr. High soccer players were smiling in pure happiness. "Excuse me, but we have to take him to the hospital." One of the medics said.

You could imagine how the rest of the Raimon soccer team members felt when they received the news of Kazemaru's return.

-2 YEARS PASSED -

"But... Kaa-san! I want to stay here at Japan!" Kazemaru whined at his mother who was about to leave for Europe the next day.  
>"I don't know... Ichirouta. But no one is here to look after you. Yukimura would be leaving for Europe in 3 months and would come back after 9 months." Shiraishi said who was also preparing for leaving.<br>"I can look after him." A voice suddenly said.  
>"Mi-chan," Kazemaru said.<br>"Ahh... Hiroto-kun. Yes Kaa-san, Hiroto-kun can look after my baby brother." Yukimura said, half teasing Kazemaru who tackled him in annoyance. Both landed on the sofa.  
>"I'm already old enough to look after myself and I'm not a baby anymore!" Kazemaru said.<br>"Well... You can't even beat me in a wrestling match! So you're not old enough!" Yukimura said as he tickled his brother who was laughing and trying to push the 'annoying' hands of Yukimura off him.  
>"Onii-chan! You're not fair! Get your hands off me and let me tickle you too!" Kazemaru complained as Yukimura stood up and playfully ran to his room and shut it before Kazemaru could get his 'pay back'.<br>Their parents and Hiroto looked at them with an amused look when they were still at the sofa and cuckled when they can hear Kazemaru complaining from the second floor.  
>"Hiroto-kun," Shiraishi said.<br>"Kazemaru-san," Hiroto said as he looked at Kazemaru's father.  
>"You would look after Ichi-chan for us, promise?" Shiraishi said.<br>"Yes, I promise." Hiroto said. 'I wouldn't able to handle losing him again.'  
>"ONII-CHAN!" Kazemaru said as he pounded on Yukimura's door.<br>"You can't use any haissatsu to open this door! Mom and Dad will kill you!" Yukimura teased even more.  
>"Yukimura!" Shiraishi said with a stern voice. "Come here!"<br>"Can't! Ichi-chan's out there!" Yukimura sais from the second floor.  
>"Come here!" Shiraishi said.<br>As soon as Yukimura opened the door, Kazemaru tackled him and some how got his pay back.  
>From the 1st floor, all they heard was a thud and the laughing of the two Kazemaru siblings.<br>Hiroto smiled, things are finally getting better. That Richard was finally taken to the prison and Kazemaru's sickness... A miracle happened and a cure was found a year ago. Now... The tealnet could play soccer again.  
>"Mi-chan!" Kazemaru's voice was heard from upstairs. It was between his laughs. "Help me! Onii-chan! Stop it! I can't breathe!"<br>Hiroto cuckled and let the two sibling have their brotherly fight.

* * *

><p>Well... hope you like this. If you are curious what the child looks like on chap 14, look at the photo I'm using in my account and that's how he looks like. Part 2 is up next.<p>

As for my next fanfic, here's the summary:

Kazemaru's down with the flu, much to Endou's dismay. What made Endou annoyed even more is he can't visit Kazemaru. EndouKaze and HiroMido.

Hehehe. I'll make you guys wait. (Evil grin and rus away after updating.)


	16. Chapter 16

"Yukimura! Stop tormenting your brother and both of you get down here and have your snacks. The cookies are only good when their warm!" Victorelli said as she placed 2 plates of cookies and a plate of brownies on the table. "Hiroto-kun, come here and join us."  
>"Hai, Kaa-san!" Yukimura said.<p>

Soon, footsteps were heard from the stairs. Yukimura entered the dining room while he was carrying Kazemaru on his back. Kazemaru jumped off and sat on his usual place, which is beside where Hiroto was sitting.

"What are your plans after we have our snacks?" Shiraishi asked his sons.  
>"A movie with the whole family on the living room would be fine." Yukimura said. "Right, Ichirouta?"<br>"Yeah." Kazemaru said while biting on a cookie. "Kaa-san, could Mi-chan watch with us?"  
>"Ah- Kazemaru. It's ok. You d-d-don't-" Hiroto stuttered, his face quite red.<br>"That's alright, Hiroto-kun. You don't have to be shy." Victorelli said with a warm smile on her face.  
>"Mi-chan, try one of these brownies. They're really good." Kazemaru said as he gave a piece to Hiroto.<br>"Mmm. Yeah. They're good." Hiroto said after he took a bite.  
>"Ichi-chan, try Otou-san's cookies." Yukimura said as he put the cookie in front of Kazemaru's lips. Kazemaru took a bite and winced.<br>Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
>"Too salty." Kazemaru mumbled.<br>Everyone laughed at Kazemaru's reply.

While in the middle of the movie, Shiraishi noticed his two sons.

Yukimura's arm was on the arm rest while his hand was supporting his forehead, asleep. Kazemaru's head was on his lap, also asleep. Yukimura's other arm was wrapped protectively around his Kazemaru. Kazemaru, on the other hand, was hugging the arm of Yukimura.

Victorelli smiled at her two sons. Then she noticed that Hiroto was also asleep with his arms on the arm rest.

"I guess Ichirouta and Yukimura got tired from their little fight a while ago." Shiraishi cuckled as he pulled his wife closer to him.  
>"Yeah." Victorelli agreed. Then she suddenly turned serious. "I don't know what would happen if we... lost Ichirouta. We nearly lost him 2 years ago."<br>"Me too. I don't know if we would be able to move on." Shiraishi said as he frowned. Then his expression soften. "But, it's all over now."  
>"You're right. We wouldn't have to worry about their safety from him." Victorelli said.<br>Then both of their heads turned to Kazemaru when they heard the tealnet mumble. "Onii-chan... stop... it..."  
>This seem to wake Yukimura up and look at his little brother.<br>They laughed and decided to turn off the movie and fix their things for their flight to Europe tomorrow.  
>"Otou-san," Yukimura called as Shiraishi stood up. "A little help here."<br>Shiraishi helped Yukimura to get Kazemaru off him without waking the tealnet up. But, too bad, Kazemaru woke up. Or not really, his eyes were still hazy. All he did was sit up, turned to the other side and used Hiroto's lap as a pillow. Hiroto woke up because of it, but as soon as he noticed it was just Kazemaru, who was sleeping comfortably on his lap, he went back to sleep as well.  
>The 3 adults smiled at this.<br>"I think I have a... what do you call it, when your brother ends up with a guy?" Yukimura asked with an amused face.  
>"Oh, Yukimura. You and your crazy thoughts." Victorelli said as she went out of the living room.<br>"It could be true! Those two are like a couple." Yukimura said as he followed his mother.  
>"I agree with Yukimura's opinion." Shiraishi said as he followed.<br>"And what if it's true?" Victorelli asked.  
>"It would be alright for me. Since my brother did end up with a guy." Shiraishi said.<br>"What about you, mom?" Yukimura asked.  
>"If only Hiroto-kun promises that he would take care of Ichirouta." Victorelli said.<br>Yukimura smiled.

8 years passed

Hiroto entered their house. He was very tired. He was piled up with paperwork today. Resulting a little overtime work. Even though he could resume it tomorrow, he didn't want to pile up his work even more.

Hiroto went to the dining room and saw a small note on the table.

Your dinner is at the oven. And there are some soccer ball onigiri for you. Just guess who did it.

~Ichirouta

Hiroto smiled and got his food out of the oven. It was covered with tin foil to keep it warm.

"Seems like Ichirouta made my favorite." Hiroto said as he sat on the table and started eating. He really loves Kazemaru's Oden. Then he noticed the soccer ball onigiri on the table. Hiroto took one. 'Just guess who did it.' Those words echoed inside his mind. "Endou-kun," Hiroto said as he smirked.

After he washed the plate where he ate and took a quick hot shower, he went to his and Kazemaru's room.

He saw Kazemaru peacefully asleep on their bed. Hiroto gently lie down beside the tealnet and pulled Kazemaru closer to him. He kissed Kazemaru's forehead and whispered a good night.

The next day, Hiroto suddenly woke up, thinking he was late for work. Then he remembered, weekends are his free days. Kazemaru was still asleep and was hugging him. Hiroto looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:15 in the morning. He decided to sleep until Kazemaru wakes up.

"Mi-chan," Kazemaru said as they sat on the sofa on their living room.  
>"Hmm?" Hiroto said.<br>"Endou called. He said that the former Zeus Jr. High team members wants a friendly match." Kazemaru said. "Do you want to attend?"  
>"Why not? I miss playing soccer anyway." Hiroto said.<br>"Shall we get ready?" Kazemaru asked.

When Kazemaru and Hiroto arrived Raimon Jr. High, the Raimon eleven (Of the Go! series) were training. Then Haruna noticed them.

"Kazemaru-kun! Hiroto-kun!" Haruna said as she waved at them.  
>"Hello, Haruna." They said in unison.<br>The Raimon players stopped training. Shindou walked beside Kirino. Tenma was really excited to see the Inazuma Japan players in person. The other players were excited and shocked as well.  
>"Where's Endou?" Kazemaru asked Haruna.<br>"He's at the clubroom with Natsumi while Touko is trying to stop them." Haruna said as Aki went beside her.  
>"They are bickering about the donkey thing again." Aki said with an amused smile on her face. "They were bickering about that when Natsumi's father was at the hospital years ago. I think Natsumi gave another 'deep' sentence to Endou-kun and he took it literally."<br>Kazemaru and Hiroto laughed.  
>"Ohayo, minna!" A voice suddenly was heard. It was Mido along with Gouenji. (Yup, they ended up together at this ending.)<br>"Mido!" Hiroto said with a smile.  
>"Gouenji!" Kazemaru said.<br>"Guess this is a small reunion." Someoka said as he, Tsunami, Kidou, Fubuki, Sakuma, Tobitaka, Hijikata, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Fudou and Kogure arrived.  
>"Nonono... A BIG reunion." Handa said as he arrived with Max with their hands locked together. Yes, Max did have a crush on Handa years ago. When Handa knew about this, he gave Max a chance and finally loved Max. Kurimatsu, Shourin, Shishido, Kageno and Kabeyama arrived as well with them.<br>Kurimatsu looked around. "Everyone's here, where's Captain?" he asked.  
>"Argument." Hiroto said, laughing. "With Natsumi-san."<br>"I just don't know what would happen if Captain ended up with Natsumi-san," Kabeyama said.  
>"It a mystery..." Kageno suddenly said while popping out behind Mido and Gouenji, scaring the crap out of them.<br>"You're the one whose mysterious." Gouenji said under his breath.  
>"MINNA!" Endou's cheerful voice was suddenly heard. "Ehhh... It's seems that everyone arrived wearing their uniforms! The game can start immediately!"<br>"Endou/Endou-san/Captain!" Everyone said in unison.  
>"Everyone's here! Yosh! Let's warm up!" Endou said excitedly.<br>"Aa!" Everyone agreed.  
>Last year, Natsumi ordered that the former Raimon members and the Inazuma Japan players would be made a new uniform. The design would be still as it is, to keep their memories together with them.<p>

The Raimon players (Go!) sat on the bleachers. Some of the players from Inazuma Japan as well. The match was for the original former Raimon members, but in case someone gets injured, there would be a substitute.

"I never knew that we would meet all of them in person!" Tenma said excitedly.  
>"But... how come Coach Endou didn't tell us?" Shindou asked.<br>"Because it was also a surprise for you and your team." Aki said. "Endou-kun wanted to motivate you guys for the next match. And he just wanted to have a reunion with everyone."  
>"Coach... he has full of surprises." Kirino said.<br>"So are you... Ran~ ma~ ru~" Shindou whispered to Kirino's ear making the pink haired bishounen blush.  
>The Raimon players (Go!) were busy talking to each other about this surprise when-<br>"AAAHHHH!" Kabeyama was running around with flames going out of his mouth. Everyone was looking at him then they (Inazuma Japan and the original Raimon) looked at the smirking Kogure who had a bottle of hotsauce in his hand.  
>"Kogure-kun!" Haruna, who was at the bleachers with the Raimon players (Go!) and Aki, jumped at went to chase Kogure who started running for his dear life.<br>"Ushishishishi!" Kogure smirked as Haruna chased at him. The Raimon players were too surprised with the scene before them. They never saw Haruna like this.  
>"Haruna, I think it would be nice if you stop chasing him." Kidou said as he tried to stop his sister.<br>"This again! I though you said that you wouldn't bother me when I'm chasing after him! Onii-chan!" Haruna, who was really angry, snapped at her brother who sweatdropped.  
>Kogure was on top of Kabeyama's head, still smirking.<br>The Raimon players' (Go!) eyes were wide.  
>"Things never change." Aki said as she smiled.<br>"This is..." Tenma tried to talk.  
>"Yup, this is our everyday life years ago." Aki said. The Inazuma Japan and original Raimon members laughed.<br>"It seems that everyone's hyper." A voice said.  
>Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice.<br>"Aphrodi!" Everyone said except the Raimon players of Go!.  
>Aphrodi went to the field with the Zeus Jr. High team he had years ago.<br>"Let's start the match!" Endou said running towards his goal post.  
>Aphrodi raised his eyebrows and told his team to go to their positions as well.<p>

Before Kazemaru went to his position, he talked to Someoka, Max, Handa, Shishido, Kurimatsu and Shourin.  
>Kazemaru's words were echoing inside their minds. 'We used it once. We trained to use them. Even if we don't have it anymore, it doesn't mean we cannot use those Haissatsus anymore. We would use all the power we could muster, alright?'<br>The seven of them looked at each other and nodded. Endou, Gouenji, Kabeyama and Kidou looked at together and raised their eyebrows. What were those guys up to?

The whistle blew.

Kidou was dribbling the ball. Then it was stolen by Aphrodi by a simple sliding kick.  
>"Heaven's Time!" Aphrodi said. He was able to get the ball from Kidou and a sudden gust of wind threw Kidou.<br>The Raimon players (Go!) frowned.  
>"Is this friendly or not?" Sangoku asked with a frown.<br>No one answered his question because they were too busy watching the match, which Sangoku didn't mind at all.  
>Aphrodi was getting nearer to the next opponent when-<br>"Shourin!" Shishido suddenly said as they ran towards Aphrodi.  
>"Aa!" Shourin said as he left his own position, confusing the opponents including Endou, Kabeyama, Kidou and Gouenji.<br>Using his hands, Shishido threw Shourin to the air after Shourin stepped on it.  
>Ichinose's eyes widened. "Could this be-?" (He's sitting on the bench as well)<br>Everyone looked at him curiously (except for those 7 who was a plan) and became surprised when Shourin suddenly said:  
>"Shooting Star!" Shourin was successful in stealing the ball from Aphrodi and... using his haissatsu which he only used when he was in Dark Emperors.<br>"This haissatsu...!" Endou said, stunned.  
>"This is the move which he used when the Aliea Meteorite was controlling him!" Kidou said, stunned as well.<br>"W-what just happened?" Aphrodi asked. He can't believe what just happened right now.  
>"Do you remember the Aliea Gakuen?" Mido said, addressing Aphrodi.<br>"Yeah, what about it?" Aphrodi asked.  
>"Do you remember when they were broadcasted by Kenzaki... Raimon vs The Dark Emperors? The time that they were controlled by the Aliea Meteorite." Sakuma offered.<br>Aphrodi them remembered what he saw years ago. The battle of them...  
>"Seems like your right, Kazemaru." Someoka said, smiling at the tealnet.<br>"Kazemaru?" Endou said, confused. "What does he mean?"  
>"We used it once. We trained to use them. Even if we don't have the Aliea Meteorite, it doesn't mean we cannot use those Haissatsus anymore." Kazemaru said, smiling at Endou.<br>Everyone was looking at Kazemaru quietly for a while. Then, Endou suddenly jumped and said:  
>"Let's get this match even more exciting!" Endou said as he was now burning with more determination.<br>Shourin continued to dribble the ball towards the Zeus' goal but he was blocked by Demeter. "Someoka-senpai!" he said as he passed the ball to Someoka before Demeter could steal the ball.  
>Someoka dribbled the ball to the goal. He was getting closer now.<br>"Someoka! You can't use Dragon Crash! They can predict your movements! Pass the Ball to Handa!" Kazemaru said as he blocked Aphrodi and Hera.  
>Someoka did what Kazemaru told him and passed the ball to Handa.<br>Handa met Kazemaru's eyes and both of them nodded.  
>"Max!" Handa said as he ran towards the goal.<br>"got it!" Max said.  
>Poseidon prepared himself to save whatever shoot this would be.<br>"Revolution V!" Handa and Max said in unison as they attacked.  
>"Tsunami Wall!" Poseidon said as blue wall-like aura appeared in front of him. But... it failed. Revolution V passed through Tsunami wall.<br>"GOAL!" Kakuma Keita, the 'official' commentator of the original Raimon soccer team, suddenly screamed. "Raimon makes it in!"  
>"We did it!" Endou said as he punched in the air. The others were cheering as well.<br>"You're team has always full of surprises!" A voice suddenly said. A man stood beside the bleachers. He has white hair while the other guy has red.  
>"Suzuno! Nagumo!" Aphrodi said.<br>"Not only us," Nagumo said, jerking his thumb to his back. "You guys attracted quite a huge crowd."  
>Indeed, all of the teams the Original Raimon soccer team had beated in the Football Frontier and the Aliea Gakuen were there. Fideo, Mark and Dylan were there as well.<br>The Raimon soccer team (Go!) were really stunned. What in the hell was happening today and all of the famous people from years' soccer events doing here? Tenma was silently praying that this was not a dream. This was not a dream.  
>"It's not a dream," Shindou said as if he was reading Tenma's thoughts. "They are all here."<br>"Endou, why are you crying?" Kazemaru suddenly said.  
>"EVERYONE'S HERE! I'M SO HAPPY! THOSE WHO LOVES SOCCER!" Endou said while the Inazuma Japan and the Original Raimon sweatdropped before agreeing with their Soccer-Freak-of-a-Captain.<br>After everyone made themselves comfortable or not-so comfortable, considering how packed it was, the match resumed.  
>"You guys still have something under your sleeves," Hera said.<br>"A lot." Kurimatsu said with a smirk.  
>"Dash Storm!" Demeter said as he got passed Gouenji but with Kidou's quick reflects, he easily got the ball from Demeter.<br>"Kazemaru!" Kidou said as he passed the ball to Kazemaru. He looked at Someoka and Max and the 3 of them started running towards the goal. While they were at it, they were also playing with their opponents. Whenever someone was about to get the ball from one of them, they would pass it to the other, the Zeus can't predict who was next since it doesn't have any pattern at all. The three of them were able to get pass the Zeus easily. Someoka passed the ball to Kazemaru and both him and Max ran towards Kazemaru.  
>"Guys you could do it!" Endou said.<br>"Aa!" Gouenji and Kidou agreed.  
>"I wonder what this haissatsu would be?" Tenma said excitedly as he gripped Kirino's arm.<br>"Dark Phoenix!" The three of them said.  
>The ball went in before Poseidon could react.<br>"Goal!" Kakuma said again.

The first half ended with 2-0.

"Aphrodi," Endou said as he approached the captain of the Original Zeus team.  
>"Hmm?" Aphrodi said.<br>"I was wondering if... I could get some players from my other team... you know the Inazuma Japan? The others are very exhausted." Endou said.  
>"I don't mind. Could I put Suzuno and Nagumo?" Aphrodi asked.<br>"Sure!" Endou agreed.

Shourin - Fubuki Shishido - Hiroto Someoka - Mido

Demeter - Suzuno (Gazelle)  
>Medusa - Nagumo (Burn)<p>

The second half began.

With Suzuno's "Northern Impact", the Zeus has now a point.  
>"The match only began!" Mido said as he ran towards the goal while Hiroto was dribbling it.<br>"That was what I was going to say!" Hera said.  
>"Hiroto, here!" Mido said as he continued running.<br>Hiroto passed the ball to Mido. Then he wondered why Fubuki and Gouenji were still running towards the goal.  
>Mido kicked the ball with all the force he could muster. It was a regular kick. Then the ball hit the rail of the goal.<br>"Ha! You missed!" Poseidon smirked.  
>Mido only gave him a smirk of success.<br>"What-?" Poseidon started to say as Mido screamed:  
>"Gouenji! Fubuki!" Mido then ran toward the other side to avoid blocking the way.<br>"Crossfire!" Gouenji and Fubuki said in unison.  
>Another Goal. 3-1.<br>Poseidon was about to throw the ball to Aphrodi when a sudden gust of wind passed through him.  
>Fubuki had gotten the ball and everyone thought that Fubuki was going to use Eternal Blizzard but... it created a...<br>"The Hurricane!" Kazemaru and Fubuki said together.  
>Again, another goal. It was now 4-1. 2 more minutes and the game is over.<br>The sudden gust of wind. Everyone understood now.  
>"I know that Kazemaru-san's very fast." Kirino said with a slight frown and very astonished. "But I didn't expect him to be this fast."<br>"Well... he's not the Child of the Wind God for nothing!" Kirigakure said with a smile full of awe. (Dance of the Wind God, Child of the Wind God. Get it?)  
>Kazemaru was dribbling the ball towards the goal when he suddenly passed the ball to Hiroto.<br>"Kidou! Gouenji!" Endou suddenly said, knowing what Kazemaru meant.  
>Kidou and Gouenji understood as well.<br>Aki and Haruna understood as well.  
>"Could it be?" Haruna and Aki said.<br>"What's happening?" Tenma asked their manager and his aunt (I just know that he's her relative). The other Raimon (Go!) players looked at them with curiosity.  
>"Just watch." Aki said.<br>"Ryuusei Blade!" Hiroto said as the ball went towards the goal but it went towards the sky where Kidou and Gouenji jumped to.  
>A beautiful light of blue flooded the whole field before the both of them said:<br>"PRIME LEGEND!"  
>The ball went inside the goal after Poseidon's failed attempt to save it.<p>

The whistle blew and everyone cheered.  
>5-1. The Original Raimon has won.<br>"We lost." Aphrodi said as she approached them. "You guys were always too strong for everyone. Even if we used things to make us stronger, we still have no match for you."  
>Everyone went quiet as Aphrodi approached Endou.<br>"But... what matters most is," Aphrodi said with a smile. "Everyone had fun. That is how everyone should play soccer."  
>"Aa!" Endou said as he and Aphrodi shook their hands.<br>Hiroto hugged Kazemaru and gently kissed him on the forehead.  
>"You really are a great co-captain." Hiroto whispered, making Kazemaru blush a little. "You were responsible for the first two points there."<br>Kazemaru just smiled and hugged Hiroto back.  
>"Everyone," Endou suddenly said, making everyone look at him and the whole field went quiet for the second time. "I don't know what it would happen again, because we have things to attend to now unlike when we were still kids like them (pointing at the Raimon (Go!) soccer team), but someday-"<br>Endou was interrupted by everyone except the Raimon (Go!) members who jumped in surprise.  
>"LET'S ALL PLAY SOCCER AGAIN!" Everyone said happily.<p>

* * *

><p>So, this fic is finally over! I'm still up to something. Maybe I'll upload the Handa(D.E form)XKazemaru pairing one of these days.<p>

For those who supported this fic to the end, I'm really thankful to you guys! I can't say anything else... I'm speechless when I face this computer and type this.

As I said, thank you, thank you, thank you! See you guys at my next fanfiction!


End file.
